Love's Bet
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: Chapter 6 update! Naruto bertemu dengan sang instruktur yang membuatnya kesal di hari pertama sejak kesepakatan taruhan itu dibuat.. Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE'S BET !**

Hai semuanya !

Ketemu lagi dengan Shizu di fict ke 3 nih.. :D

Disini Naruto versi female/perempuan, dan badannya itu gemuk...

Hehe kalau mau tau ceritanya kayak gimana, mending baca aja yuk !

Selamat membaca~~

Happy reading...

...

...

...

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love's Bet: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

"Kemana nih Naruto?" seorang anak lelaki berkostum basket berdiri dan menggerutu sendiri sambil menatap ke luar lapangan olahraga Konoha High School.. Di dadanya tertulis "The Best", julukan buat tim basket sekolahnya itu..

Lalu ia menjembreng jari-jari tangannya di kening untuk melihat situasi lebih detil..

"Oi Naruto! Naruto...! Kesini!"

Neji, lelaki itu, memanggil ke satu arah..

Tak lama, seorang perempuan gemuk berkacamata minus berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Rambutnya yang di kepang dua berwarna kuning mental-mental di atas kepalanya. Dengan semangat ia membawa sesuatu di genggamannya yang terbungkus kotak bekal.

Kemudian Neji menyikut lengan Sasuke, kapten The Best yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengoper bola basket pada Shikamaru, anak The Best yang lain, langsung memutar badannya ke arah Neji..

"Kau tak lihat siapa yang ku panggil?" Neji menaik-naikan alisnya.

Sejenak Sasuke melirik. Ia tersenyum..

"Benar-benar penjahat kelamin kau! Yang seperti ini kau sikat juga?"

"Tidak tidak tidak.. Ini kejutan untukmu.."

"Kejutan? Untukku?"

Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia malah menaik-naikan alisnya ke anak-anak The Best lain yang sedang duduk-duduk. Seolah mengerti, beberapa anak ada yang ikut menaik-naikan alis, banyak juga yang tertawa mengikik. Sasuke sendiri seolah tak perduli. Ia kembali asyik bermain.

Tak lama Naruto tiba dengan senyum merekah campur ngos-ngosan. Tampak kawat yang mengikat di deretan giginya.

"Capek ya lari?" Neji tiba-tiba pasang wajah ramah sekali..

Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Kau Naruto anak kelas satu yang kemarin curhat padaku kan?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

Naruto ganti mengangguk-angguk keras.

"Dan kau kemari karena hal yang kemarin itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk lagi. Tambah keras. Neji tersenyum-senyum licik. Ia memulai aksinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Perkenalkan.. Ini Sasuke senpai.. Katanya kau nge-fans padanya.. Kan?" Neji tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya..

Karena tangannya di tarik Neji, membuat Sasuke jadi asal mengoper bola. Bola operannya melambung tinggi dan jatuh 'tepat' di kepala perempuan yang sedang duduk berbincang dengan teman-temannya di samping luar lapangan. Shikamaru yang terpaksa mengambil bola, kebagian getahnya. Ia dapat omelan, di tambah cakaran sebagai bonus dari perempuan yang marah kena bola 'nyasar' itu..

"Apa-apaan kau?" Bisik Sasuke agak keras.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Neji malah mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke. Tahu-tahu, tangan Sasuke 'terjulur' begitu saja ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyambut uluran itu dengan antusias. Tapi Sasuke justru panik dan malah menarik kembali tangan kanannya dengan kencang.

"Apa-apaan kau Neji? Kau ingin mengerjai ku ya? Memangnya sekarang April Mop?" Sasuke nyerocos..

"Hahaha.. Tega sekali! Memang kenapa? Takut?", Shikamaru meledek Sasuke sambil me-dribble bola basket yang sudah ada di tangannya lagi.

Ulah Shikamaru menghasilkan tawa di kerumunan itu. Tampang Naruto langsung menekuk. Rasa malu melekat keras di wajahnya, ia bermaksud pergi dan membatalkan niatnya untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

Seolah membaca gelagat, tahu-tahu tangan Neji menahan pundak Naruto dan menggandengnya. Neji juga menggandeng pundak Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain. Kemudian ia berbicara halus sekali pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Yang keren dong.. Kau jangan menarik tangan begitu pada wanita yang ingin kenalan dengan mu. Kenceng lagi! Tidak sopan..Ayolah.. Ada wanita ingin berkenalan nih.. Bawa bentou segala lagi.. Ayo dong.. Jadi baik lah.."

Wajah Naruto berubah seperti saus tomat. Merah total. Ia merasa malu karena Neji 'mengumumkan' apa isi bungkusan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke menggeser kepalanya sedikit, melihat Naruto dengan nanar.

_Wanita ini gendut sekali.._

Ada kilatan sinar kesal disana.

_Kenapa wanita ini tidak pergi saja?_

Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ah! Kau membosankan!" Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan gandengan tangan Neji dan berbalik ketus.

"Ya ampun.. Ayo Sasuke.. Janga kasar begitu pada perempuan.." Neji merayu licik. Ia menggeggam lengan Naruto yang mulai berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau kau mau.. Kau saja yang kenalan sendiri!" Jawab Sasuke ketus lagi.

"Aduhh.. Masa cuma segitu saja sih lelakimu? Yang jantan dong!"

"Yang jantan kepalamu!" Tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat di kenalin pada Naruto. Ia baru mau mengajak Shikamaru bermain lagi ketika Neji mengganti taktiknya.

"Kok kau jadi kasar padaku? Begini saja, kalau kau takut, bilang saja!", Neji memutar badan Sasuke berbalik kearahnya.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab balik. Neji tersenyum-senyum dalam hatinya. Ia yakin niatnya 'ngerjain' Sasuke untuk kenalan dengan Naruto, anak paling cupu di Konoha High School, akan berhasil. Sasuke memang terkenal mudah tersinggung jika dibilang takut.

Anak-anak The Best yang lain juga mulai ikut-ikutan berpartisipasi. Kalau tadi kebanyakan hanya duduk-duduk, sekarang rata-rata mereka mulai mendorong-dorong pundak Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mendorong agak keras.

Sementara, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sampai didorong-dorong begitu hanya untuk kenalan, pelan-pelan mulai sadar. Ia terbayang pertemuannya dengan Neji kemarin.

(FLASHBACK)

"Sasuke sebenarnya juga sudah mengincar kau Naruto.."

"Yang benar?"

"Kau percaya padaku.. Tapi dia kan sudah punya kekasih.. Sakura.. Kau tahu 'kan? Nah, itu membuat posisi dia jadi sulit untuk kenalan dengan perempuan lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.."

"Tapi harusnya kalau hanya kenalan saja 'kan tak apa-apa?"

"Orang-orang bodoh juga tahu. Tapi kata Sasuke.. Sakura itu posesif banget. Pokoknya kau percaya padaku.. Sasuke itu sahabat dekatku.. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana dia.."

"Seperti apa memang dia?"

"Sasuke itu suka bentou!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Yah.. Lama amat sih mikirnya? Ya ada dong! Kau bawain Sasuke bentou saja besok saat kita latihan.. Dengan begitu, Sasuke punya alasan ngobrol sama kamu kan? Seolah dia memang sudah kenal kamu.. Dan minta kau buat bawain dia bentou.. Sakura tak akan punya alasan untuk mencak-mencak pada Sasuke.."

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Tapi memangnya Sasuke mau kenalan denganku juga?"

"Sekali lagi.. Kau percaya padaku.. Aku sahabat dekatnya dia.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." Naruto mengangguk senang..

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti.. Aku yakin kamu tak akan menyesal..", Neji tersenyum puas..

(FLASHBACK END)

Tapi sekali lagi semua kata-kata Neji cuma BOHONG BESAR! Naruto sekarang mulai meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari gandengan Neji yang terus berusaha menahannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba pojok mata Naruto melihat langkah Sasuke maju ke arahnya. Sejenak nafasnya berhenti. Perutnya mencelos aneh. Tak lama, ada tangan kanan terangkat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke.." Kata Sasuke pendek tanpa tekanan nada sedikit pun.

Naruto mendadak tak bisa bergerak. Sekilas ia melihat mata Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya..

_Duhh.._

Sekarang Naruto malah berusaha menahan ronta hatinya sendiri. Begitu lama ia kagum dengan alis elang dan mata Sasuke yang tajam. Hal yang paling ia suka dari keseluruhan wajah Sasuke yang memang sangat tampan. Bahkan semua tentang Sasuke membuatnya sampai rela berdiri seperti orang bodoh sedunia hanya karena untuk kenalan saja..

Tapi setelah beradu pandang sejenak, mata onyx itu malah menatap tanah, bukan mata Naruto ada rasa malas di sana. Seolah melarang Naruto untuk menikmatinya lebih lama..

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang terangkat, pelan-pelan dijabat lembut oleh Naruto.

"Na... ruto.. senang bertemu denganmu.." Jawab Naruto gagap.. Neji dan hampir semua anak-anak The Best tertawa. Beberapa ada yang mencibir.

Sasuke terus menunduk dan perlahan mulai cemburut. Wajahnya merah padam. Sasuke tampak berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Raut wajah Naruto juga sudah seperti 'saus tomat' lagi. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama merah padam untuk alasan yang jelas berbeda..

Akhirnya, tawa dan godaan laki-laki The Best meledak bersamaan..

"Ciyeeee..."

"Romantis sekali kau Sasuke.."

"Hahahahaha..."

Badan Sasuke terdorong oleh tangan dan badan teman-temannya. Tangan kanannya buru-buru ia lepas. Ia pikir, semua selesai sampai disitu. Tapi Neji ternyata membuat menuver berikutnya.

"Waahhh.. Kelihatannya ada yang bawa sesuatu nih.. Naruto, itu apa? Bentou kan? Untuk kak Sasuke yaaa?"

Naruto mengangguk lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum malu. Tampaknya segala kegalauan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan, benar-benar menguap setelah berjabatan tangan dengan si mata onyx..

"Ini aku bawa bentou untukmu..", Naruto bergetar menyodorkan kotak bekal bentou di tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan raut datar. Tak ada kata terima kasih keluar dari mulutnya..

*O*

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang anak perempuan menatap jenuh kerumunan itu. Ten-ten. Teman satu bangku Naruto. Sudah sejak lima belas menit lebih ia berdiri di sana.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Naruto.. Naruto. Sudah ku bilang jangan! huh!"

Entah kenapa Ten-ten merasa risau. Sejenak raut wajahnya tampak bingung. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaannya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan tangan. "Aha!", Sepertinya Ten-ten menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia baru mau melangkah, ketika kakinya terhenti oleh gerakan-gerakan badan dari arah lain.

Tampak tiga sosok perempuan berjalan lenggang ke kerumunan yang sama. Itu Sakura, pimpinan The Minnies, sebutan buat cheersleader The Best. Sakura yang dapat julukan Ratu Seksi oleh hampir seluruh siswa laki-laki Konoha High School itu ditemani Ino dan Karin. Dua selebriti lain yang tak kalah cantik dan tak kalah populer.

Meski kaget, sepertinya Ten-ten sudah menduga kalau Sakura dan teman-temannya pasti akan tiba di sana juga. Ten-ten punya feeling kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto.

Ten-ten sudah mendekati Naruto. Ia berhasil sembunyi di balik salah satu pohon yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Ia memanggil Naruto dengan nada berbisik.

"Sstttt.. Naruto! Naruto! Sini!"

Naruto mendengar suara ia melihat Ten-ten yang memasang raut cemas ke arahnya, seperti baru saja nonton film horor. Sangat takut. Sangat pucat.

"Sini..", Ten-ten melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi Naruto yang tak sadar keadaan, malah memberi kode 'tunggu' pada Ten-ten.

"Dikerjain deh tuh anak! Bodooohhhh.. Bodoh!" Ten-ten kesal setengah mati. Dalam hatinya ia geram.

_Naruto... Ada bahaya besar !_

Begitu cemasnya, Ten-ten sampai memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memberi kode telunjuk ke arah Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto melihat arah telunjuk Ten-ten. Matanya mendelik. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang Ten-ten maksud.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang memegang pundaknya lagi. Ternyata Ino dan Karin. Mereka berdua mengerling ketus. Naruto tak mungkin lari. Ten-ten yang berharap untuk menolong Naruto, akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

"Oh.. Begini.. Jadinya...", Sakura menjewer kuping Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sakura muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi Sasuke berlaku keren. Dengan telinga masih terjewer, Sasuke bermaksud menunjukkan sikap mesra dengan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"TIDAK!", Sakura mendorong bibir Sasuke sambil melepaskan jewerannya. Sasuke memegangi telinganya yang memerah dan meringis menahan sakit. Sakura sepertinya tak perduli. Ia berjalan ke arah Ino dan Karin. Di sana, Sakura langsung berdiri menghadap Naruto dengan ganas.

"Jadi perempuan menjijikkan seperti ini mau kau sikat juga?", Tanya Sakura ketus sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan lagi ke arah Sasuke.

"Bunder seperti ini?"

Kemudian Sakura menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang sesekali meringis merasakan sakit di telinganya. Sasuke melirik Neji sambil meringis. Maksudnya meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura.

Tapi Neji bagai menghilang dalam bayangannya sendiri. Matanya tak bisa lepas menatap Sakura dengan penuh hasrat. Ada yang aneh di dada Sasuke ketika ia sadar Neji menatap Sakura terus menerus.

Karena Sasuke hanya diam saja, Sakura menatap ke arah lelaki-lelaki The Best yang lain. Ino dan Karin juga menatap lelaki-lelaki yang mulai bertingkah aneh itu. Ada yang senyum-senyum tak jelas, sikut-sikutan, ada juga yang berdiri dengan gaya keren yang dipaksakan.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit menikmati suasana. Karena ia tahu, sekarang semua mata The Best melihat semua ke arahnya.

Sakura dan dua temannya memang top abis. Selain cantik dan populer, Sakura juga seorang model remaja yang sedang naik daun. Wajah Sakura sering muncul di majalah remaja. Bahkan beberapa kali jadi cover. Dan dua teman Sakura yang lain juga memiliki status 'wajib ditembak' oleh lelaki-lelaki yang merasa populer dan kaya seantero Konoha High School. Karena selain cantik, mereka juga model seperti Sakura.

"Kawan-kawan.. Kekasihku bertingkah lagi ya?" Tanya Sakura ke arah kerumunan lelaki-lelaki yang sedang bertingkah aneh itu.

Pertanyaan Sakura tak mendapat jawaban langsung. Beberapa lelaki malah ada yang tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk berdiri normal. Dorongan-dorongan badan terjadi lagi. Beberapa ada yang cengar-cengir tak jelas. Mereka baru berhenti dan bersikap normal lagi begitu melihat Sasuke memasang tampang sangar ke arah mereka.

Akhirnya Shikamaru memberi kode mata pada Sakura, dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Sakura rupanya mengerti. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi seketika dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang langsung menunduk.

"Kau siapa?", Sakura tolak pinggang di depan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tetap menunduk.

"HEH! KAU TULI? JAWAB!"

"Aaa... A..ku Naruto senpai.."

"Ada apa kamu dengan kekasihku?", Sakura bertanya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit membalikan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto baru saja bermaksud menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesuatu di tangan Sasuke.

"Apa itu di tanganmu sayang?", Sakura bertanya dengan nada setengah mengerikan. Sasuke gugup. Ia jadi ingat kalau ditangannya ada kotak bekal yang harusnya ia sembunyikan. Ia juga baru ingin menjawab ketika Shikamaru berulah lagi.

"Bingkisan dari Narutooo... Buat Sasuke senpai katanyaaa... Bentou!"

Anak-anak The Best tertawa mengakak. Ino dan Karin menatap tajam ke arah lelaki-lelaki yang mendadak tertawa bersama itu. Ino sempat membisikan kalimat di telinga Karin. "Level rendah!"

Karin mengangguk keras.

"Kita pergi saja! Sepertinya Sakura sudah siap ingin memaki-maki kekasihnya yang hanya bisa berfikir dari pusar ke bawah saja. Membosankan! Yuk?"

Ino lalu menggandeng lengan Karin yang ternyata juga setuju untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa perlu bilang dulu pada Sakura yang sedang naik darah. Mereka berdua juga meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang pucat pasi seperti tak pernah ada darah yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Sakura menatap nanar pada mata Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memasang pose untuk siap di caci-maki kekasihnya itu. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Sakura malah membalikkan badannya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto lagi yang masih juga tertunduk. Begitu marahnya, Sakura bahkan tak sadar kalau Ino dan Karin sudah tak ada lagi di samping Naruto. Ia benar-benar hanya fokus pada Naruto.

"Heh GENDUT! Apa itu isinya?"

Naruto yang seperti kehilangan nyawa, tak bisa menjawab lagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura murka.

"HEH! SUDAH DUA KALI KAU TAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! JAWAB TIDAK! JAWAB! SEBELUM AKU MEMBERIKAN PERTANYAAN KETIGA!"

"Cuma bentou kok senpai...", Kedua lutut Naruto bergetar. Air matanya mulai terasa di ujung kelopak.

"Bentou? Kau buka catering? Atau kau sedang mencari perhatian dengan kekasihku? Kau ingin merebut kekasihku? Tak salah? Heh?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Kegalauan hati yang tadi ia rasakan, kembali terasa. Ia sekarang yakin, ide kenalan ini benar-benar bisa berubah malapetaka.

"HEH! JAWAB! TULI SEKALI KAU!"

Malapetaka itu terjadi juga akhirnya. Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto. Naruto jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Anak-anak The Best tertawa keras. Shikamaru sampai memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada bola basket.

Sasuke sempat memandang Naruto dengan sedikit memelas. Entah karena dorongan apa, tiba-tiba Sasuke bermaksud menolong Naruto yang mulai menangis. Tapi baru saja ia maju selangkah, lengannya keburu di tarik oleh Sakura.

"Eit! Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kamu memang suka pada perempuan yang bentuknya tak jelas seperti ini?"

Mata Sasuke kembali memandang tanah. Wajahnya merah padam. Sesekali ia masih sempat melirik pada Naruto yang mencoba bangkit. Sakura yang melihat lirikan Sasuke ke arah Naruto jadi tambah kesal.

"Sasuke sayanggg.. Jangan harap kamu bisa sok-sok jadi baik begitu deh di depan ku! Pakai acara nolongin perempuan menjijikkan itu lagi! Tidak ketika aku berada disini! Dan tidak ketika aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya .. Kamu itu bukan apa-apa, tetapi PENJAHAT KELAMIN! KAU MENGERTI?" Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dekat sekali pada wajah Sasuke.

"Mau tidak dapat jatah lagi dariku? Atau kau mau aku buka kelemahan mu didepan teman-temanmu sekarang? HAH?"

Kalimat-kalimat Sakura keluar dengan suara membentak. Ada sedikit genangan air di pojok matanya. Anak-anak The Best mendadak terdiam semua. Tapi entah bagaimana, bentakan Sakura malah membuat Sasuke menatap balik pacarnya itu dengan mata berkilat. Ia menahan marah.

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 2 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE'S BET !**

Hai semuanya !

Shizu minta maaf untuk yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian..

Shizu menyadari memang salah, tapi terima kasih untuk teman-temanku yang selalu mendukungku untuk meneruskan cerita ini..

Mohon jangan marah-marah lagi padaku..

Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi..

Oke ceritanya Shizu lanjutkan..

Happy reading..

...

...

**Sasu x FemNaru  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love's Bet: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

Naruto telah sepenuhnya bangkit dari jatuhnya. Bukan karena ditolong oleh Sasuke, tapi Neji. Laki-laki yang ternyata sudah memiliki niat untuk mengerjai Naruto sejak kemarin.

Naruto sempat sedikit melirik jenuh pada Neji ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya lagi. Ternyata Sakura. Sakura menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Bibir Sakura bergerak-gerak seperti orang yang telah siap mengeluarkan sejuta makian sekaligus.

Naruto menutup mata dengan wajah meringis. Semakin menduga, Sakura telah siap dengan kalimat makian yang bisa membuat Naruto menangis dan berlari. Neji yang berdiri di samping Naruto tegang. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa pasrah melihat apapun yang akan Sakura lakukan pada Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang aneh di mata Sakura. Seolah ada kilatan di sana. Bahasa tubuhnya mereda pelan-pelan. Semua hening untuk beberapa detik. Semua orang mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka semua menunggu Sakura. Naruto pelan-pelan mulai membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat, ternyata Sakura menjentikkan jari di atas kepalanya.

"Hei kawan-kawan! Semua dengarkan aku sekarang! Aku ada ide! Aku tantang kalian semua taruhan!"

Suasana yang hening itu semakin bertambah senyap. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mata anak-anak The Best saling melirik. Beberapa detik berlalu lagi dalam diam. Sakura masih menatap Naruto yang balik memandangnya dalam raut ketakutan.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?" Neji akhirnya bersuara memecah keheningan. Sakura mengalihkan badannya dari Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya berdiri tegak. Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar laki-laki tak tahu diuntung!" Sakura berbisik sinis.

Lalu dengan dramatis Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah anak-anak The Best lagi.

"Aku tantang kalian semua yang ada di sini! Kalau salah satu dari kalian semua bisa membuat si gendut menjijikan itu layak untuk dijejerkan denganku, Ino, dan Karin..." Sakura celingukan, baru sadar kalau kedua temannya itu sudah tak ada di sana. Belagak tenang, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Dan bisa dijadikan Ratu sekolah pada saat pesta dansa tahun ini, aku beri kalian mobil! Lotus Europa S, tak ada piala!"

Terdengar suara-suara mendesis. Beberapa mulut menganga.

"Syaratnya mudah. Dia harus bisa membuat si gendut menjijikan ini layak menjadi teman nge-date dalam pengertian LAYAK! Ngerti kan kalian maksud ku?"

Tapi ternyata lelaki-lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda mereka tak mengerti maksud Sakura. Sakura kelihatan geram.

"LAYAK dalam arti... Merubah dia menjadi langsing, populer, modis, dan yah... CANTIK!" ada nada aneh saat Sakura berkata 'cantik' untuk kalimatnya. Dan dengan sedikit mendesis Sakura kembali berkata, "Walau hanya Tuhan yang tahu siapa dia... Kali!"

Beberapa anak laki-laki mengikik. Beberapa anak laki-laki mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi yang kalah... Harus belikan aku hadiah yang sama! Jadi ada yang tertarik?"

Kerumunan itu malah menjadi senyap kembali. Di wajah mereka tampak sekali rasa kecewa. Sakura jadi sedikit kesal karena lelaki-lelaki itu baginya tampak pengecut.

"HEH! Kenapa kalian semua? HAH? Kok pada diam semua?" Anak-anak The Best menundukkan kepala.

Tapi Neji akhirnya bersuara.

"Wah Sakura, kalau kita-kita konglomerat sepertimu sih kami berani. Kalau mendengar hadiahnya memang hebat sekali! Tapi kalau kalah, juga tak kalah mati!"

"Yah itu resikonya! Kau berani mengambil resiko tidak? Masa mau hadiah tapi tidak mau bayar? Itu sih bukan taruhan!"

Neji menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba di sela senyap itu...

"Aku ambil taruhan itu.." Ada suara pelan. Ternyata dari Sasuke.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka, justru malah Sasuke yang menyambut tantangannya. Raut wajahnya marah sekali.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'bodoh' dari Sakura yang tak pernah mengatakan itu, jadi merasa kesal.

" Bodoh? Apa itu mengatakan bodoh itu padaku?"

"Kenapa? Tak suka? Nih ku ulangi... Bodoh ya BODOH!"

Perasaan marah Sasuke terpancing lagi. Lantas ia berfikir, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas harga dirinya yang sedang diinjak-injak Sakura didepan teman-temannya.

"Taruhan ini untuk semua anak laki-laki di sini kan? Nah, aku kan seorang laki-laki. Aku ambil!"

"OH BEGITU?" Sakura kesal luar biasa.

"IYA!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah ribut.

Anak-anak The Best menatap ngeri pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah pasangan. Artinya mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Keputusan Sasuke yang mengambil tantangan Sakura, benar-benar di luar dugaan semua orang disana.

"OK! OK! Tapi masih ada satu lagi! Agar taruhan ini semakin seru, siapapun di antara kalian semua yang berhasil menggagalkan usaha Sasuke, dengan... BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA, dia yang dapat mobil itu!"

Ada suara-suara mendesis lagi. Sakura menatap satu-satu anak-anak The Best dengan nanar. Raut wajahnya geram sekali.

"Dan satu hadiah lain! HADIAH TAMBAHAN!" Sakura mengeluarkan suara sambil setengah teriak.

Desisan berganti senyap yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka menunggu lagi apa maksud Sakura dengan kata 'hadiah tambahan'.

"Siapapun yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke, dia yang menjadi kekasihku! Dan tengah malam saat pemilihan Ratu tahun ini selesai, aku kasih lebih! Kalian pada mengerti kan maksudku dengan lebih?"

Sekarang mata Sasuke yang terbelalak.

"Maksud kau apa?"

Sakura menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Ughhh! Kau dengar dari mulutku tadi kan?"

Genggaman Sasuke terlepas. Sakura ke arah anak-anak The Best lagi.

"Jadi...? Ada yang mau?"

Setelah beberapa detik...

"Aku mau.."

Ada suara pelan. Dari Neji.

"Kau Neji? Tak salah nih?"

Sasuke langsung melompat ke arah Neji dengan tangan mengepal. Neji mundur sedikit. Para lelaki langsung memegangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Yang keren dong... Ini kan hanya taruhan. Teman tetap teman. Malu bertengkar di depan perempuan.." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan suasana. Tindakannya ini berbanding terbalik, mengingat ulah-ulahnya tadi.

"Sasuke, kau fikir kau segalanya ya? Hah? SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! KAU MENGERTI TIDAK?" Neji yang berdiri bebas malah memaki-maki Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya.

"OH JADI BEGINI? BEGINI? AKU JADI TAHU SIAPA KAU NEJI. HARUSNYA AKU SUDAH MENDUGA. KAU TERNYATA PAGAR MAKAN TANAMAN! KAU MENYUKAI KEKASIHKU? HAH?"

"AKU BOSAN DENGAN TINGKAHMU YANG SOK PALING SEGALANYA DI ANTARA KAMI SEMUA! BOSAN DENGAN GAYAMU YANG MERASA MENJADI RAJA! AKU BOSAN MENJADI NOMOR DUA DAN PESURUH 'THE SUPER' SASUKE! MENGERTI TIDAK?" Neji mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dengan berteriak.

Anak-anak The Best berusaha memisahkan Sasuke dan Neji yang siap bertarung. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana sedikit tenang. Tapi mata Sasuke tak lepas-lepas menatap Neji dengan garang.

Sakura sendiri merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang menjadi hilang kontrol gara-gara idenya.

Neji yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya maju selangkah ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku sudah mengerti taruhanmu, dan aku ambil. Tapi kalau semua kalah bagaimana?" Neji meminta Sakura untuk memperjelas semua maksudnya. Rupanya Neji juga ingin semua anak-anak The Best tahu kalau ia benar-benar bermaksud menantang Sasuke. Sesuatu yang seharusnya haram sekali.

"Kau kenapa ingin mengambil taruhan dariku?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Demi kau..." Neji berkata polos.

"Demi KAU?" Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Neji, siap melompat lagi ke arah Neji. Ia tak menyangka kalau Neji berani berkata seperti itu. Anak-anak The Best kembali mencegah Sasuke dan Neji yang telah siap baku hantam lagi. Sakura merasa 'di atas angin' menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan menantang.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang berani bersuara, jadi kau dapat dispensasi. Kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa! Pastikan saja kau menang. Dan kau dapat semua hadiah itu. OK?"

"Kok begitu? Maksud kau apa?" Sasuke tak terima. Tapi Sakura malah mendelik.

"Sudah! Mulai detik ini kita istirahat! Sampai kau bisa membuktikan padaku kalau memang hanya aku perempuan satu-satunya di hatimu!"

Sasuke nanar. Ia mendadak terdiam. Untuk semua orang di sana, segalanya menjadi jelas. Keputusan Sasuke mengambil tantangan Sakura ternyata melukai perasaan Sakura yang masih menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Lain lagi untuk Neji. Ia merasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Sakura, yang rupanya sudah lama ia suka.

_Aku harus menang!_

Sakura berdiri gemetar menatap mata Sasuke. Ada sedikit genangan air di pojok matanya. Anak-anak The Best yang jadi mengerti keadaan hati Sakura, rata-rata menatap lembut pada wajah cantik itu. Tapi Sakura tak butuh simpatik mereka semua. Ia sudah kepalang tanggung.

"Ok, semuanya telah mendengar. Sekarang kita buat kesepakatannya. Tanda!"

Semua bingung lagi. Sakura menatap Naruto, perempuan yang seolah daritadi tak dianggap oleh semua orang.

"Heh gendut! Kau sudah mendengar semua kan tadi? Nah, sekarang kau jalan! Sebelum wajahmu aku pukul!"

Naruto ketakutan. Ia langsung balik badan dan berlari. Naruto sempat sedikit melirik Sasuke yang ternyata menatapnya. Tapi baru beberapa meter berlari, Sakura berteriak pada Shikamaru, "Shika, lempar bola itu padaku!"

Shikamaru yang tak mengerti maksud Sakura, melakukan perintah itu begitu saja.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Neji bergantian.

"Jadi? Kita sepakat?"

Sasuke dan Neji saling tatap penuh kebencian. Mereka mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum puas. Kemudia ia berteriak.

"Ok ini tandanya. Heh... Naruto... NARUTO...!"

Naruto menengok panggilan Sakura. Dan ia melihat sesuatu melayang ke arah wajahnya.

DUKKK!

Rupanya Sakura melempar bola basket ke kepala Naruto. Semua anak tertawa.

"Jadi kawan-kawan! Permainan di mulai!" Sakura berkata seiring Naruto jatuh ke tanah.

"Eh tapi tunggu sebentar Sakura, kalau Naruto tidak mau dirombak, permainan ini tak pernah ada!" Neji tiba-tiba mengingatkan.

_Neji benar sekali!_

Sakura yang dari tadi sudah bergaya, mendadak bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku pastikan dia mau!" Sasuke berkata di tengah kebingungan itu dan langsung menuju Naruto yang terjatuh.

Sakura kembali pasang wajah jenuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

...oOo...

Naruto yang terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, menemukan dirinya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan. Ternyata Ten-ten, yang dari tadi hanya dapat menatap semua kejadian yang dialami Naruto dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Dan ketika langkah dua sahabat itu mulai berjalan, tangis Naruto pecah perlahan.

"Lagian kau buat apa kesana? Sudah kukatakan, kau masih nekat juga! Benar-benar percobaan bunuh diri!" Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, Ten-ten langsung nyerocos didepan wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit lahir batin.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tampak berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak turun menjadi deras. Tangannya memegangi kepala. Wajahnya tampak meringis berkali-kali ketika kakinya melangkah.

Naruto baru sadar. Sebagai anak 'kasta rendah' dalam pergaulan sekolah, kelakuannya barusan harusnya tak pernah terlintas.

Tapi keinginannya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan lelaki yang ia suka begitu menggebu, melenyapkan rasa sungkan, takut, gengsi, atau apapun. Naruto selalu berfikir.

_Bukannya kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan karena ketulusan?_

Tapi kali ini, kalimat itu harusnya ia buang jauh-jauh ke laut. Karena itu semua hanya pertanyaan bodoh. Ia menyesal karena terlalu naif.

_Kau memang benar Ten-ten. Aku memang bodoh!_

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Terdengar teriakan dan suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka. Ten-ten menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Sasuke yang berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto dan Ten-ten berhenti. Ten-ten memandang sinis. Tapi bukannya perduli dengan tatapan Ten-ten yang dipasang jenuh berat, Sasuke malah memegang lengan Naruto.

"Naruto, maafkan aku dan teman-temanku ya? Memang mereka agak keterlaluan."

Ten-ten yang sudah geregetan, akhirnya meledak dan menarik genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengan Naruto.

"AGAK? AH, KAU BERANI SUMPAH? YANG BARUSAN ITU NAMANYA PELECEHAN HARGA DIRI TAHUUU...!"

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Raut wajahnya yang barusan tampak manis mendadak terlihat seperti orang yang tersedak makanan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke pendek.

"PEDULI APA? Enak sekali kau meminta maaf dengan begitu mudahnya! Memang kurang ya, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan semua untuk temanku?"

Kali ini Sasuke hanya menatap Ten-ten dengan dingin. Sepertinya Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang mudah merubah raut wajah dalam sekejap. Makian Ten-ten tak berarti apapun. Sasuke malah bermaksud memegang lengan Naruto lagi. Tapi tangan itu keburu ditarik lagi oleh Ten-ten. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh untuk ketiga kalinya kalau saja Ten-ten menarik tangannya sedikit lebih kuat. Naruto yang tadinya berada di tengah diantara mereka, sampai pindah posisi ke belakang Ten-ten, yang sekarang berhadapan wajah dengan Sasuke.

"HEH LAKI-LAKI TAK TAHU MALU! KAU KEMARI HANYA INGIN MEMBUAT TEMANKU YANG BODOH INI JADI BARANG TARUHAN YANG DIBUAT KEKASIHMU YANG TAK PUNYA OTAK ITU KAN? TADI AKU MENDENGAR! TAHU TIDAK?" Ten-ten langsung saja memaki panjang dan keras.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke tampak sudah tak ingin merubah wajahnya lagi. Ia ikutan naik pitam.

"PERTAMA, AKU BUKAN TIPE TEMAN YANG BILANG TEMANKU BODOH, SEPERTI DIRIMU!" Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk wajah Ten-ten. "KEDUA, AKU JUGA TAHU KAU MENDENGAR DARI TADI. KAU TADI HANYA BERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK POHON SEPERTI PENGECUT KAN? SEMENTARA TEMANMU DISIKSA HABIS-HABISAN!"

Ten-ten merenget. Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak dengan Naruto karena tadi hanya nonton selama Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat untuk dibahas. Sekarang fikir Ten-ten, yang ia dapat lakukan adalah melindungi Naruto dari kecelakaan berikutnya.

Ten-ten menatap Sasuke dengan sangar, ia menipiskan bibirnya.

"SUDAHLAH! TAK USAH MENGAJARIKU TENTANG SESUATU YANG HEBAT! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI! URUS SAJA KEKASIHMU YANG BODOH!"

Sasuke sekarang yang ganti mengernyitkan dahi. "Kok kau jadi membawa-bawa dia? Kenapa kau bilang Sakura bodoh?"

Ternyata Ten-ten tak terbawa nada suara Sasuke yang turun sedikit. Jawabannya ternyata teriak juga.

"HEH, SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAHU KALAU SAKURA ITU BODOHHHH! HANYA MENANG TUBUH YANG SEXY SAJA DAN BOKONG YANG BESAR! MASA DIA INGIN MEMBUAT TARUHAN, TAPI TIDAK INGAT ANAK YANG INGIN DIJADIKAN TARUHAN ITU MAU ATAU TIDAK? HAYO! ITU BODOH KAN?"

Suara Ten-ten kembali membuat Sasuke naik darah. Ia merasa Ten-ten memang keterlaluan.

"HEH DENGAR YA...! INI YANG KETIGA. JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN ORANG BODOH KALAU KAU SENDIRI JUGA TAK KALAH BAKA! Setidaknya bokong dia jelas menarik. Dibandingkan denganmu...!" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada akhir kalimat.

Ten-ten melotot. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia siap melompat dengan tangan mengepal. Untung, Naruto yang dari tadi diam melihat Ten-ten dan Sasuke saling bentak, bisa bertindak di waktu yang tepat. Ia berhasil menarik perut Ten-ten yang baru sedetik melompat ke depan sehingga kedua tangan Ten-ten yang memukul-mukul ke arah Sasuke mengenai ruang kosong. Sasuke tertawa mengakak.

"Kenapa kauuuu? Kok tidak kena?"

"Ih... Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto?" Tanya Ten-ten sewot sambil terus meronta.

"Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi Ten-ten... sudahlahhhh... Tak apa-apa kok.."

Naruto berkata dengan memelas. Perlahan ia melepas rangkulannya di pinggang Ten-ten. Sasuke berdiri menatap sinis ke arah Ten-ten. Ten-ten terdiam habis-habisan. Di saat-saat seperti itu, ternyata Sasuke berfikir bahwa Naruto masih berpihak padanya. Lalu Sasuke berniat untuk memegang lengan Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto sendiri yang menghindar.

"Kau lebih baik pergi saja, sebelum aku memanggil guru kemari!" Naruto berkata dengan nada kalem yang mengancam.

Sasuke tampak melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan kalau tak ada satu pun guru di sekitar mereka.

Ternyata Naruto tidak sedang asal mengancam. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, guru Guy, guru olahraga mereka berjalan melintas. Naruto berlagak hendak memanggil guru Guy. Tapi baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya, Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang menyerah. Jari telunjuknya langsung di tempelkan di bibirnya sebagai kode diam.

"Ssst... Baiklah aku pergi! Oke? Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Sasuke pergi sambil berlari. Taktik pertama untuk membuat Naruto akan menjadi taruhan, berakhir gagal total.

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 3 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...

Sedikit pertanyaan, My Fat Girlfriend itu sebuah film atau apa ? o.o''a

Mohon di jawab ya minna-san..


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE'S BET !**

Chapter 3 dataaaangg!

Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya.. Soalnya Shizu lagi menenangkan diri dulu dari flame-flame yang ditujukan buat Shizu.. Tapi semangatku sudah kembali lagi kok!

Cerita ini memang tak sempurna dan penuh dengan cerita yang tidak bagus..

Juga miss typo yang berserakan dimana-mana..

If you don't like, so don't read!

Yyuuuu tancaaaapp!

...

...

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur banget**

ISTIRAHAT JAM PERTAMA..

Naruto duduk sendiri di bangku kelasnya. Kepalanya terbalut plester. Rasa perih dan pening masih sedikit terasa akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Naruto makan yuk... Aku lapar sekali nih..." Ten-ten tiba-tiba datang dan merengek di sebelah Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau makan sendiri dulu ya... Aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Tadi ibu mendadak membuatkanku _bentou."_

Naruto sedikit menahan kalimat ketika kata _'bentou'_ keluar dari mulutnya. Rupanya kata itu membuat ia ingat kejadian kemarin. Ten-ten tahu, jadi ia juga tidak punya niat untuk membahasnya panjang lebar. Ia lebih baik bertanya yang lain saja.

"Kok mendadak? Apa maksudmu dengan mendadak?"

"Ya... Dia 'kan tidak biasanya seperti itu. Tidak tahu, kapan terakhir kali dia ingat padaku. Biasanya dia langsung berangkat kerja sehabis sarapan pagi-pagi sekali. Aku dengannya jarang makan bersama. Habisnya aku bangun lebih siang daripada dia." Naruto menjelaskan sambil mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dari tasnya. _Bentou _itu ada disana.

"Oh jadi begitu... Jadi biasanya kau sarapan bersama siapa? Ayahmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ayah sudah jarang sekali ada di rumah. Kau mau _bentou?_ Kalau mau kita makan berdua saja. Nih..."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau ini? Malah menawarkanku _bentou _lagi...? Maksudmu apa? Ayah dan ibumu kenapa Naru? Mere...ka...aaa...?

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Merek belum resmi berpisah. Masih bolak-balik pengadilan. Aku tak mengerti. Mereka tak pernah mengajakku bicara."

Ten-ten menatap Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Tapi cara Naruto yang menceritakan masalahnya dengan nada acuh tak acuh, jelas membuat Ten-ten sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak mau menanyakannya pada ayah ibumu, kenapa mereka sampai begitu?" Tanya Ten-ten dengan sikap peduli.

"Sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu sekarang. Kalau kau mau lebih baik kau makan dulu sanaaa... Nanti cacing-cacing di perutmu kelaparan tuh." Naruto masih sempat memberi senyumnya sedikit.

"Kok kau seperti orang tidak perduli begitu sih Naru? Kau yakin tidak mau membicarakan tentang hal ini? Aku dengarkan kok kalau kau mau ceritaaa..."

"Sepertinya tidak sekarang... Aku malas saja. Lagipula bicara pada orang yang sedang kelaparan, bisa-bisa tidak guna. Telinga dan otakmu pasti mampet gara-gara kurang _supply_ makanan dari perut."

"Huuuuhhh... Bisa saja kau ini... Aku salut padamu Naru. Di saat keadaan tak enak begitu, kau masih saja bisa bercanda."

Ten-ten berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap kawannya sekali lagi dengan wajah melas. Yang ditatap malah tampak berusaha seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau ngapain sih Ten?"

Ten-ten terdiam sambil masih menatap wajah Naruto. Ia jadi tambah bingung. Ia kenal Naruto. Naruto memang anak yang tertutup. Ten-ten jarang sekali mendengar Naruto mau cerita macam-macam. Contohnya, Ten-ten bahkan tak pernah tahu tentang niat Naruto yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Sampai ia melihat sendiri kejadian yang berubah plester di kening Naruto. Untung saja ia sempat curiga dan menguntit Naruto dari belakang. Sehingga ia dapat menolongnya meski sedikit. Ten-ten juga baru tahu kalau Naruto menyimpan perasaan pilunya sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya ingin bercerai.

"Naru, kau kenapa sih tak pernah carita padaku? Aku memang bukan teman yang baik buatmu ya? Atau kau marah akibat aku keceplosan bilang kau bodoh kemarin di depan Sasuke?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ten-ten, Naruto malah tersenyum.

"Kok kau malah senyum-senyum begitu sih?" Tanya Ten-ten keheranan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian begitu padaku Ten...?" Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar seperti orang menggoda.

"Ya ampun Naru... Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau 'kan teman sejatiku tahuuu!"

"Heeee.. Mesranya..." Naruto kembali menggoda.

"Heh! Sinting ya kau ini! Sudahlah... Jangan seperti gembok begitu! Bukalah kunci dan biarkan orang yang perhatian padamu, seperti aku ini nih... Bisa masuk!"

"Wah... Dalem kata-katanya." Naruto masih saja ngaco.

"NARUTO! Hentikan itu!" Ten-ten menjadi nyolot beneran. Tempramennya memang selalu saja tinggi.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang... Tidak sekarang. Nanti saja."

"Kapan?"

"Sampai aku bisa menjelaskannya pakai kata-kata."

"Yah... Tinggal bilang saja... Kenapa juga harus menahan hal yang tidak enak berlama-lama?" Ten-ten masih saja nyolot.

"Aku berharap aku dapat melakukannya dengan simple."

"tentu saja bisa... Tinggal bilang saja."

"Tidak sekarang Ten-ten. Tolong jangan memaksa dulu." Naruto memohon. Tapi dengan kalimat datar.

"Kau yakin?" Ten-ten masih saja ingin memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, aku makan dulu yaaaa? Tapi kau harus janji. Mulai sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus cerita padaku."

Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan. Ten-ten mulai berdiri.

"Hmmm.. Oke dehh! Ngomong-ngomong, memang benar katamu. Aku memang cacingan mungkin... Lihat saja nih badan ku. Kau tahu kannn.. makan ku banyak, tapi badan ku tetap saja kurus."

Mendengar itu, Naruto malah sedikit merengut.

"Kau semestinya bersyukur memiliki badan seperti itu. Coba lihat diriku. Makan sama porsinya denganmu, tapi yang ada badanku malah tambah melar. Beda tipis dengan bola basket! Bundar!"

Ketika kata 'bola basket' baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto, ia malah langsung menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Itu kata kedua setelah '_bentou'._ Tampaknya dua kata itu sudah jadi terasa begitu sensitif.

Ten-ten justru sebaliknya, ia tertawa mengikik.

"Hahahaaha... Tadi _bentou _bikin kau merenget. Lalu sekarang bola basket membuat kau gagu! Hahahaha..."

Naruto jadi _sumringah_ sendiri. Ia jadi ikhlas melihat temannya yang sudah kelaparan dari tadi itu tertawa begitu keras. Naruto fikir, lumayan untuk membuat suasana jadi sedikit mencair.

"Sana jalan! Nanti keburu jam istirahatnya habis!" Naruto berkata sedikit ketus sambil bercanda untuk menghentikan tawa temannya.

"Oke deh Naru, aku makan dulu ya sayang..." Ten-ten menjawab sambil masih tersedak-sedak karena tertawa.

Naruto mengangguk sambil sempat bergaya akan melempar temannya itu dengan kotak bekal.

"Eit Naruto! Hati-hati dong... Itu 'kan isinya _BENTOU_! hahahhhahaa..."

"Huuuuuh... Tidak lucu!"

Ten-ten langsung berlari menuju ke luar pintu kelas.

"Dasar tak punya perasaan!"

Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah temannya yang masih sempat meledek di ujung pintu. Naruto tahu, walau bagaimana ia telah mempunyai seorang teman yang begitu peduli padanya.

...oOo...

Naruto baru saja membuka kotak bekal ketika ia melihat ada sosok tinggi mendekatinya. Ternyata Sasuke. Naruto yang kaget setengah mati dibuat salah tingkah karena Sasuke tahu-tahu malah langsung duduk di sampingnya setelah celingukan beberapa kali.

Beberapa anak yang tersisa di kelas Naruto juga tampak bingung. Ada apa tiba-tiba Sasuke, laki-laki yang populer dan pentolan The Best yang terkenal tampan itu, duduk menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke tampaknya tidak terlalu perduli. Ia tetap duduk di samping Naruto yang hampir saja malah ingin menjatuhkan kotak makanannya sendiri.

Naruto, yang walau kikuk, terkadang tak dapat memungkiri hatinya yang senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Tampaknya Naruto langsung melupakan segala yang terjadi kemarin. Bahkan sepertinya ia lupa kalau ada plester yang menempel di keningnya sekarang.

"Hai... Bodyguard kamu mana?" Sapa Sasuke dengan gayanya yang _cool_.

"Ten-ten?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik-lirikan mata dan mengangkat-angkat kepala ke arah pintu kelas. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba Ten-ten balik lagi karena sesuatu dan mendapati dirinya sedang duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Iya, si jutek abis itu!" Kata Sasuke bersungut.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih juga celingukan ke pintu kelas.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti orang ketakutan begitu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto tersadar. Tingkahnya malah membuat situasi seperti akan ada polisi yang datang menangkapnya karena pencurian atau sesuatu yang sama. Ia kemudian mengubah tingkahnya dan mencoba berkata datar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia makan di kantin."

"Syukurlah, tapi kau kenapa tidak ikut makan juga?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit peduli. Naruto sempat melirik sedikit pada Mata Onyx yang kini sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia merasakn perutnya mencelos lagi.

"Hhmm... Aku bawa ini." Naruto memperlihatkan kotak makannya. Sasuke menatap agak heran.

"Oh, kau memang masih diberi kotak bekal oleh ibu ya? Hn... seperti anak kecil saja."

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke yang datang kesana karena misinya yang ingin Naruto jadi taruhan merasa telah berhasil membuat Naruto melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ia fikir pasti sekarang akan berhasil, hanya perlu melakukannya dengan sedikit akal.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah ke dokter?"

"Baik, belum... Eh maksudku, keadaanku baik, tapi aku tidak ke dokter." Naruto kembali menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kok tidak ke dokter? Nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus sok peduli lagi. Dan berhasil. Naruto tampak menjadi tambah salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada ibu. Makanya aku langsung plester saja kepalaku." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kok begitu? Ya sudah, nanti sehabis sekolah aku antar kau ke dokter ya?" Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus sok peduli lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Naruto yang agak mengerti kalau nada perhatian Sasuke hanya akal-akalan, malah menerima dengan serius. Ia tergagap lagi.

"Ha? Eh... Tidak usah deh...!"

"Kenapa kau menolak? Tolong jangan berdebat. Aku tidak suka dan tak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Lagipula kalau ternyata kenapa-kenapa 'kan bahaya." Sasuke memasang wajah memelas.

Tiga kali berturut-turut mendapat kalimat yang berintonasi perhatian dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto seolah tak dapat bernafas lancar. Naruto diam tak berkutik. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tahu-tahu kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku tunggu di depan pintu sekolah tepat jam pulang. Oke?" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Naruto yang bermaksud menjawab malah hanya dapat megap-megap seperti ikan sedang bernafas dalam air.

Sasuke pergi ke luar dari kelas Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangan dan meninjukannya ke udara. "YES!" Ia merasa taktiknya tinggal selangkah lagi berhasil. Sasuke yakin, pasti nanti siang saat mengantar Naruto pulang, ia sudah dapat kesanggupan Naruto untuk ingin jadi taruhan.

...oOo...

Di dalam kelas, Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya terasa berat karena hal yang baru saja terjadi itu adalah yang pertama kali dan selama ini ia tunggu, "Aku akhirnya dapat berbincang dengan Sasuke!" Kotak bekal yang tadi baru saja akan ia buka, dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas. Naruto mendadak kenyang. Hatinya deg-degan membayangkan nanti akan pulang bersama Sasuke.

...oOo...

Ten-ten bingung. Langkah kakinya dan kaki Naruto yang harusnya berjalan pulang seperti biasa, malah tersendat-sendat di dekat pagar depan sekolah. Langkah kaki Naruto yang maju mundur tidak jelas, membuat Ten-ten merasa seperti robot-robot yang dikendalikan oleh _remote control_ yang rusak. Maju lalu mundur mendadak, atau mundur lagi tapi maju mendadak. Karena mulai bosan, akhirnya Ten-ten bertanya dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Kita sedang apa sih Naru? Dan kau kenapa lagi? Kok jadi seperti orang linglung begitu?"

"Eeee..."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ee..."

"Halooo? Ya?"

Naruto tak juga bicara. Ia celingukan dan malah lari ngibrit berbalik arah ke lorong yang sudah mereka lalui tadi.

"Naru! Pintu keluarnya di depan siniii! Ooiii...! Kenapa kau malah lari ke sana sih?"

Naruto terus berlari. Meski tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Ten-ten berlari juga. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan toilet perempuan.

"Duhhhh... Ada apa Naru? Kenapa kita jadi lari-lari tanpa alasan jelas begini?"

"Aku mau di jemput Sasuke!"

"HA? Kapan kau janjian dengannya? Kau minta di tampol pada Sakura?"

"Tadi saat kau sedang ke kantin."

"Oh... Jadi begitu...? Capek-capek kemarin aku bantu kau seperti petugas ambulans, hanya dapat begini saja darimu? Susah menjagamu dari bahaya ya? Lalu aku ini untuk mu ap-...ghhhh..."

Mulut Ten-ten yang masih nyerocos keburu dibekap tangan Naruto.

"Sudah nanti saja membahasnya, kita kabur ke sana saja deh!" Naruto menarik tangan Ten-ten, lalu berlari sekuatnya. Kali ini Ten-ten malah hampir saja terjatuh.

"Ee...e.e... Naru! Naru! Ampun deh! Yang kau pegang itu tanganku! Bukan selang pemadam kebakaran!"

Naruto berniat kabur dan tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke..

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 4 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE'S BET !**

Chapter 4 datang...

Ada pergantian chara mulai dari sekarang, yaitu Hinata diubah menjadi Ten-ten karena mungkin disini sifat Hinata lebih menyimpang dari yang aslinya...

Daripada banyak basa basi mending kita mulai saja..

TANCAP!

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love's Bet: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur banget**

Naruto dan Ten-ten tiba di rumah Naruto.

"Yaah! Ayah! Aku pulanggg!"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto mencari kesalah satu kamar tidur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Tak lama ia keluar, dan pergi ke ruang belakang. Tapi tidak lama ia kembali lagi. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia tersadar ada Ten-ten yang melihat tingkahnya. Naruto berlagak seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Ten-ten mengerti. Naruto sedang berusaha tidak terlihat sedih meski di rumahnya tidak ada orang yang diharapkannya ada. Ayahnya. Ten-ten tahu, ayah Naruto tidak bekerja di kantor seperti kebanyakan orang tua lain. Sebagai penulis, ayah Naruto seharusnya banyak bekerja di rumah. Seharusnya sekarang pun ada dirumah. Tapi melihat keadaan rumah yang kosong, sepertinya ayah Naruto tak ada disana.

"Ayahmu sedang keluar sebentar mungkin Naru, namanya juga ayah. Mungkin ia sedang mencari uang yang banyak untuk memberi uang jajan lebih untukmu... Hmmm... Ibumu masih di kantor ya? Wah dua-duanya kerja dan sukses, pastinya kau kaya Naru... Duh senangnya memiliki uang banyakkk..."

Tapi rupanya kalimat Ten-ten malah menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Kau fikir uang bisa membeli semua? Aku tahu pertanyaanku klasik! Tapi jujur, aku lebih butuh mereka rukun!" Naruto sejenak menahan nafasnya yang mendadak terasa sesak. "Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, mereka tak ada di rumah ini bukan mencari uang untukku atau untuk mereka sendiri. Ayah menghilang tak tahu kemana dan ibu sekarang juga ikut tak jelas. Tadi pagi ada, sekarang ditelfon saja tidak bisa! Mereka sepertinya butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk ketenangan mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan hatiku yang justru mereka buat tak tenang!"

Naruto berlari ke arah kamarrya di tingkat dua. Ten-ten menjadi 'patung'. Ia sadar telah salah kalimat. Ia ingin mengejar Naruto dan meminta maaf, tapi takut nanti malah diusir pergi. Berusaha mendekat pada orang yang sedang sensitif bisa salah-salah tempat.

BRAKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu di banting keras. Naruto mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

*O*

TOK TOK TOK...

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Ten-ten memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto setelah lebih dari setengah jam kebingungan di lantai bawah. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka. Naruto yang membukakan pintu. Ia mengangguk dan mengajak Ten-ten masuk. Kemudian Naruto duduk di atas kasur yang tidak ada tempat tidurnya. Ten-ten duduk di samping Naruto. sejenak ia menatap Naruto sendu.

"Maafkan omonganku tadi ya Naru?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tak berteriak padamu seperti tadi. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Naru tolong! Aku tahu, aku teman yang kurang untukmu. Tapi aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu, selalu saja seolah kau jaga jarak yang jauh sekali padaku."

"Memang kalau kau mau jadi temanku? Memang aku meminta?"

"Duh Naru! Susah sekali sih! Masa orang ingin berteman saja harus di tanya macam-macam? Aku harus menjawab, begitu?"

Naruto sejenak menatap wajah Ten-ten yang terlihat ingin menunjukan ketulusannya.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin baik sekali padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya ampun, benar-benar harus dijelaskan ya? Kita 'kan sudah berteman dari SD!"

"Tidak sebab. Dari SD juga kita jarang mengobrol."

"Memang sih. Tapi aku ingat saat kita kecil dulu."

Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Naruto berikutnya, Ten-ten meneruskan kembali kalimatnya, "Ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku ingat. Saat itu aku kelas dua. Aku murid baru karena keluargaku baru pindah dari Belanda. Ayahku dikirim kembali ke sini karena masa kerjanya disana sudah habis. Itu pertama kali aku datang ke Jepang. Karena ayah menikah dengan ibu yang asli orang Belanda... Terus jadi deh aku aku anak Japan. Bule berat! Lalu apa yang terjadi ketika pertama kali muncul di kelas? Hampir semua anak-anak menertawakanku. Tapi aku melihat hanya kau yang tidak tertawa. Saat itu perasaanku berharap banyak padamu. Aku ingat sekali.. Kau malah senyum baik padaku begitu..."

Naruto tertawa. Ten-ten lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi tak sampai di situ saja. Beberap bulan berikutnya mereka semua meledekku dengan julukan Belanda-sama. Sampai ada beberapa yang memanggil aku kompeni! Hebat! Terus ada yang paling hebat adalah saat hari valentine, ada anak yang semangat untuk menyatakan cinta padaku memakai tembakan palsu! Namanya siapa ya? Hmmm..."

"Lee." Naruto menjawab pendek. Ternyata ia juga ingat kejadian itu.

"Yup! Tepat sekali! Padahal seharusnya dia tahu. Senapan palsu seperti itu sama sekali TAK BISA DITEMBAKKAN! Yang ada, dia malah dorong-dorong bokongku pakai laras senapan palsu itu! Bayangkan! Sakittt sekaliii! Aneh, ada orang yang menyatakan cinta seperti itu..."

Naruto tertawa keras. Ten-ten cemberut berat seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Dan kau adalah orang yang datang menolongku saat aku akhirnya menangis. Sendirian di bangku taman sekolah! Kau menghampiriku membawa _bentou_ dan _coca cola_. Kau tak bicara apa-apa. Tetapi, kau duduk disampingku. Kita lalu duduk lamaaa... Sekalii..."

Naruto dan Ten-ten terdiam. Keadaan mereka sekarang seolah menjadi mirip keadaan saat itu, saat keadaan tak enak. Dan mereka duduk berdua tanpa salah satu tak ada yang diminta.

"Dan kau juga benar-benar pernah membuatku sedih Naru..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ten-ten lagi.

"Sebab saat kelas lima kita berpisah. Kau pindah sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk, "Itu juga hari pertama yang aku yakin, sebenarnya ada yang salah tentang keluargaku. Waktu itu aku dipindahkan karena ibuku ikut dia kerumah nenek di Hokkaido. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku tak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang aku ingat, ayah jadi jarang-jarang muncul. Setiap kali aku tanya ibu, jawabannya sama, 'ayah sedang pergi mencari inspirasi untuk novel-novelnya'. Sekarang aku curiga itu semua bohong. Baru, saat aku Sekolah Menengah Pertama kelas 3 menjelang ujian akhir, aku tiba-tiba sering melihat ayahku lagi. Ibu, tak tahu kenapa, jadi baik kembali ke ayah. Sampai akhirnya aku di bawa kembali ke Konoha. Sekolah di Konoha High School."

"Dan aku senang sekali saat melihatmu mendaftar. Kalau tidak salah kau diantar ayah ibumu 'kan?"

"Iya, mereka masih berusaha terlihat rukun di depanku mungkin."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ingat aku." Ten-ten cemberut.

"Aku ingat kok. Tapi sebenarnya aku malu."

"Malu? Kenapa?"

"Kau berubah sekali. Kau menjadi cantik sekali, sementara aku..."

Ten-ten memang sedikit kaget ketika pertama kali bertemu Naruto lagi. Selain badan Naruto yang gemuk, cara berpakaiannya juga aneh. Belum lagi dengan kaca mata tebal yang dipakai Naruto. Tapi Ten-ten tidak terlalu memikirkan semua itu. Bertemu kembali dengan teman lama yang begitu ia kenang, membuat itu terasa indah baginya. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Naruto yang ia sambut dengan teriak senang dan peluk cium hanya membalasnya dingin. Naruto malah meninggalkan Ten-ten yang berdiri kebingungan di ruang administrasi sekolah mereka.

"Semua ini karena didikan nenekku." Bisik Naruto seolah mengenang.

"Nenek selalu memaksaku makan banyak agar tidak mudah sakit. Memang sih saat pertama-tama tinggal disana aku jadi sering sakit. Mungkin aku rindu pada ayah dan bosan melihat ibu yang suka menangis sendirian. Otomatis, nenekku yang mengurus makan dan mendandaniku tiap hari. Ya jadi seperti ini sekarang. Aku menurut saja. Memang hanya nenek satu-satunya yang membela-bela supaya aku tidak terbengkalai karena ulah kedua orang tuaku." Naruto mulai banyak bicara. Ten-ten hanya mendengarkan.

"Kalau menurut nenek, ibu memang masih seperti anak kecil dalam menyikapi masalah. Akibatnya, aku yang jadi korban. Ayahku juga tak menolong. Cintanya sama tulisan tak sebesar cintanya padaku dan keluarganya. Semua akhirnya berakibat sampai kejadian hari ini. Mereka sedang mengurus perceraian ke pengadilan." Penjelasan Naruto yang mengalir seperti air, berubah air juga di matanya. Ia menangis. Isak pertama yang berusaha ia tahan malah megalir semakin deras, sampai membuat punggungnya bergerak-gerak. Ten-ten segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Ten-ten... Aku tidak ada maksud.. Untu-..." Mulut Naruto di tutup jari tangan Ten-ten.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayanggg... Yang penting, sekarang kau harus sadar kalau kau tidak sendirian lagi.. Aku berjanji akan menjadi temanmu." Ten-ten terus berucap sambil mengelus punggung naruto, "Dan kau juga tidak harus bertanya kenapa orang menjadi baik padamu. Karena kau 'kan tidak pernah tahu, seberapa berartinya apa yang sudah kau berikan untuk orang lain. Walau kau mungkin sudah tidak ingat lagi atau orang lain tidak pernah memberi tahu padamu..."

Naruto merasa Ten-ten benar. Memang, terkadang rasa rela itu tidak perlu ada pertanyaan.

"Jadi intinya kita berteman. Titik. Sekarang mungkin giliranku menemanimu. Besok, nanti? Siapa yang tahu? Dan kita harus berjanji akan selalu ada ketika di antara kita kenapa-napa."

Naruto menatap mata Ten-ten sekali lagi. Ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Naruto tidak tahu persis itu apa. Tapi ia menjadi yakin kalau Ten-ten berkata tulus,. Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata ia baru menemukan teman yang selama ini selalu ada untuk menemaninya. Rasa ketakutan akan sepi itu kini mulai menghilang.

"Tapi mungkin sampai disini kita dapat mengambil kesimpulan ya?" Ten-ten melepas pelukannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto pendek.

"Kau adalah anak yanggggg... Senang memberi _BENTOU _ untuk orang yang kau suka! Hahahahaaaa... Anehnya, justru untuk laki-laki malah kau lupa tidak pakai _Coca cola_. Padahal 'kan mereka yang tergila-gila minum _Coca cola_... Kasihan deh kamu Sasuke! Hahahahhaaaa..." Walau Ten-ten bicara tidak nyambung dengan masalah sebenarnya, ia tetap saja tertawa keras. Naruto juga tertawa. Tawanya tersedak-sedak sebab masih ada yang menyangkut di hidungnya karena menangis tadi.

*O*

"Kamarmu keren juga ya Naru. Tidak heran deh kalau kau betah berlama-lama disini."

Ten-ten berdiri dan mulai berjalan-jalan keliling kamar Naruto. Ia baru sadar kalau itu kali pertama ia masuk kamar Naruto. selama ini kalau mampir atau main kerumah temannya itu, Ten-ten hanya sampai ruang keluarga atau ruang makan saja. Naruto tidak tahu pernah mengajak Ten-ten main ke kamarnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia tahu alasannya. Naruto adalah anak yang tertutup. Naruto masih diam. Ia menatap ke arah dinding. Ten-ten sendiri mulai tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ditatap Naruto. Rupanya disana ada dua poster besar. Poster 'Matsushita Yuya', seorang penyanyi solo yang masih tergolong muda dan juga terkait dengan dunia hiburan yang lainnya.

"Kau kenapa memperhatikan poster sampai begitu sih Naru?" Tanya Ten-ten sambil duduk kembali di samping Naruto.

"Matsushita Yuya..." Naruto berkata pelan. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti suara gumam.

"Iya... _cute_ dan tampan sih, tapi aku tak begitu suka dengannya."

Naruto melirik Ten-ten. Ia tertawa kecil. Ten-ten balas melirik dan mulai nyerocos lagi, "Kok kau tertawa? Kenapa? Kau suka pada laki-laki seperti itu Naru? Apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, tampan banget dan _cute _abis menurutku! Juga memiliki suara yang indah! Kyaaaa!" Naruto mulai menggila seperti para fansgirl pada umunya. Ten-ten yang melihat hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar kau ini.. Ckckck."

*O*

Naruto dan Ten-ten lama terdiam. Ten-ten berusaha merangkai satu-satu omongan sahabat dekatnya. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti siapa sahabat yang pernah begitu menyentuh hatinya waktu mereka masih sama-sama kecil itu. Ternyata Naruto yang ia kenal adalah Naruto yang naif untuk urusan perasaan. Selalu mengikuti kata hatinya dan harus melakukannya begitu saja. Mirip anak kecil sebenarnya. Tapi bisa jadi, Naruto tak sekedar seperti itu. Sekarang Ten-ten dapat mengambil kesimpulan, pasti ada alasan sehingga Naruto suka dengan anak seperti Sasuke. Meski belum tahu apa. Mungkin sama seperti teorinya tentang sang bintang tampan dan _cute._ Sebagai sahabat, Ten-ten hanya ingin mendukung Naruto. Naruto dan Ten-ten terus melihat dua poster itu. Mata Naruto terus menerawang, seolah hilang di galaksi matahari.

Naruto menatap Ten-ten sejenak. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Keluargaku di ujung tanduk Ten-ten. Aku juga. Aku suka pada laki-laki yang beda sekali derajatnya. Orang tuaku yang seharusnya ada untuk menyayangiku tak tahu ada dimana dan tidak tahu akan bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang sejati dari orang yang aku inginkan."

Ten-ten melongo..

_Kasih sayang sejati dari orang yang kita inginkan? Semua orang juga mau!_

"Lah? Aku? Aku sayang padamu kok! Sayanggg..." Ten-ten ketus. Ia merasa dikesampingkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi ada yang bohong di hati ku Ten-ten..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan... Anak-anak remaja seperti kita tentunya ingin punya tiga kasih sayang dari tiga orang berbeda. Satu orang tua, dua sahabat, dan tiga kekasih." Untuk kata 'kekasih', suara Naruto terdengar tersendat.

"Lalu, kenapa harus anak seperti Sasuke?"

"Perasaan itu datang tak pernah kita minta Ten-ten... Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang kulihat, Sasuke itu tidak mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya."

Ten-ten kembali melongo..

_Sasuke tidak mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya? Sasuke sudah sering pacaran!_

"Ha? Terus kau mengerti? Pacaran saja belum pernah!"

"Berkali-kali pacaran tidak menjamin orang mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya tahu. Contohnya orang tuaku. Mereka malah bingung, apakah sekarang mereka masih saling cinta atau tidak lagi. Sasuke juga begitu."

"Dia itu kekasih Sakura!" Ten-ten mulai nyolot.

"Aku tahuuuuu... Tapi menurutku, mereka bukan pacaran karena cinta. Tapi karena alasan lain."

"APA?" Ten-ten semakin merasa bahwa Naruto kok menjadi rada-rada sok tahu.

"Karena popularitas. _Mutual benefit."_ Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar lagi.

Ten-ten kembali terdiam. Baru sekali ini ia masuk ke kamar Naruto, tapi sudah beberapa kali ia dibuat kaget. Naruto membuatnya jadi lebih mengenal siapa dan bagaimana cara berfikir sahabatnya itu.

"Coba lebih detil Naru."

"Lihat Sasuke. Dia tampan 'kan? Lalu Sakura, cantik 'kan?"

"Pas dong?"

"Sebentarrrr... Sasuke terkenal. Ia pemain basket dan mungkin tahun depan bakal masuk pelatnas untuk negara kita. Lalu Sakura model. Otomatis terkenal juga 'kan?"

Ten-ten memicingkan mata. Untuk Ten-ten seharusnya Naruto sudah tahu masalahnya, dan harusnya sudah tahu solusinya.

_Jadi kau sudah sadar untuk segera mengambil langkah seribu saja?_

"Terus kenapa kau memaksa?" Itu kalimat yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ten-ten.

Naruto diam. Lalu ia mendatarkan suaranya, "Tapi kau bisa lihat mereka cocok?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah sering aku lihat mereka tuh sering tampil berdua di sekolah, tapi justru jarang sekali bareng-bareng di luar sekolah."

"Ha? Tahu dari mana? Nah... Kau menyelidiki Sasuke ya?"

Naruto terdiam lagi. Tapi kali ini ia agak tersenyum malu. "Iya sih, tapi sedikit... Itu juga karena aku penasaran dengan pertanyaanku sendiri."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kalau memang mereka cocok, kenapa mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama? Sasuke hampir tiap hari main basket. Sakura punya kegiatan apa dan entah kemana. Sasuke juga hampir tiap malam lebih sering nongkrong dengan anak-anak The Best. Kecuali malam minggu."

"Ya malam minggu dia pacaran lah."

"Salah. Dia lebih sering main bersama kakaknya."

"Kok kau sampai ke kakaknya Sasuke segala sih? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku suka padanya, jadi aku mencari tahu lahhh."

Ten-ten kembali ngeri..

_Kau sampai ke kakaknya segala?_

"Tapi 'kan soal bertemu atau tidak bertemu, komunikasi dapat tetap berjalan Naru... Ada ponsel, SMS, E-mail. Atau kau sudah nyadap ponselnya Sasuke juga?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu. "Sayangnya itu tidak bisa aku lakukan..."

Ten-ten seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ada orang yang suka sampai segitunya. Ternyata sahabatnya ini memang sudah begitu dalam suka pada Sasuke. Malahan seperti obsesi. Tapi Ten-ten masih bingung, kenapa Naruto begitu nekat.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu semua, perbedaan derajat, dia kekasih orang, terus kenapa kau masih juga memaksa untuk menjadi pasangan Sasuke?"

"Karena seharusnya orang saling cinta 'kan bisa karena popularitas saja."

JEGRENG!

Ten-ten benar-benar dibuat kaget lagi oleh omongan temannya itu. "Aduh Naruto... Hari giniiiiiiiiii? Ya bisa sekali lah..."

Naruto baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Tapi Ten-ten sudah keburu mendahului.

"Sekarang begini deh... Laki-laki kau sudah tampan, kaya, dan populer. Atau wanita kau cantik, sexy, dan populer. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Tapi aku 'kan juga tidak jelek..." Naruto menjawab seolah dia tetap saja masih memiliki kesempatan. Ten-ten setuju. Naruto sebenarnya tidak 'begitu hancur'. Naruto lumayan cantik juga. Tapi cara bicara, bahasa tubuh, sama penampilan sangat jauh di bawah standar. Itu semua yang bikin Naruto tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman. Ten-ten memicingkan matanya lagi. Dia menatap wajah sahabatnya, yang dari tadi selalu saja menjawab dengan cara yang mengagetkan.

"Memang sih kalau dilihat-lihat, kau sebenarnya lumayannn... Tapi mungkin kau perlu menghilangkan perutmu yang berlipat-lipat itu... Kemudian kau kau perlu ganti penampilan... Terus lagi, kau mesti aku bawa ke salon untuk mengatasi masalah rambutmu itu. Satu lagi, hari gini kita butuh lebih dari sekedar cantik. Kita perlu yang lain."

"Apa? Otak? Aku pintar kannn?"

"Otak sih terlalu abstrak. Bahkan ada yang ngeri sama anak-anak pintar. Setelah itu sihhhhh... Suka aneh-aneh."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau pernah dengar e-k-s-t-r-a-k-u-l-i-k-u-l-e-r 'kannnn... Nah untuk kasus ini, ya populer itu tadi! Kau fikir, kenapa aku ikut _Cheerleader _, les ini itu... Nongkrong sana sini. Kenapa? Agar aku lebih gaul mudah beredar."

Naruto terdiam. Ternyata diam-diam Ten-ten juga telah mempunyai perhitungannya sendiri tentang bergaul.

"Jadi aku harus menjadi anak gaul dulu?" Dari nada suara Naruto mengucapkan kata 'gaul' seolah berkonotasi negatif. Tapi Ten-ten sudah tidak kaget lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar dapat mengenali Naruto.

"Ya tidak segaul sampai salah gaul sih... Sebenarnya, gaul itu lebih kepada cara kita berinteraksi dengan lingkungan. Coba buat mengenali berbagai tipe orang dan mungkin coba menerimanya. Di samping itu, kita juga memberi kesempatan untuk mereka bias mengenali diri sehingga tak salah pengertian. Kau tahu dong Naru, karena salah mengerti dapat menyebabkan apa? Pokoknya dapat terjadi sesuatu yang tidak enak 'kan?"

"Masuk akal sih."

"Nahhhh... Sekarang kembali lagi. Kalau untuk gaul sih kau bisa denganku. Nanti aku bawa kau beredar. Tapi sekarang kita ke Sasuke lagi. Kenapa kau masih juga tidak sadar untuk berhenti suka pada Sasuke? Karena ia dan Sasuke seperti pasangan sejati."

"Karena aku tidak melihat mereka saling cinta dengan tulus. Padahal 'kan bagaimana pun itu harus ada, harus hadir sendiri, bukan dibuat." Naruto berkata sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke dada.

"Idenya sih begitu, tapi hari gini... membicarakan cinta sejati? Apalagi kita masih remaja begini, masih ingin main-main..."

"Tidak ada hubungannya cinta dengan main-main. Kau tetap bisa punya cinta sejati, tapi juga masih bisa jalan-jalan kalau mau."

"Itu idenya lagi. Tapi main-main di sini, mencoba-coba sana-sini dulu, mumpung kita masih remaja."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Lumrah saja kok. Walau pastinya itu bukan aku banget. Tapi kau setuju kalau cinta itu harus dibuat?"

"Ya tidak juga... Tapi kalau tampan, kaya, populer begitu... Tidak apa-apa deh. Aku ingin membuatnya!" Ten-ten melonjak-lonjakan tubuhnya sambil mendadak tersenyum-senyum licik.

"Huhhh... Sama saja bodoh."

"Habis, walau aku mengerti maksudmu dan aku juga mau, tapi susah sih mendapatkan yang seperti itu..."

"Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin donggg...? Dan aku sudah tahu caranya."

Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Ten-ten seolah melihat kilatan sinar di mata Naruto. Ten-ten mulai ngeri lagi.

"Caranya? Narutooo...? Artinya apa tuh?"

"Aku akan melayani tantangan Sakura!"

...

...

**TBC**

Hehehehe shizu tbc dehhh.. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter ke 5 ya ..

Jangan lupa review yee ! !

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE'S BET !**

Chapter 5...

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love's Bet: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur banget**

"Aku akan melayani tantangan Sakura!" Naruto berkata pelan tapi tegas. Sedangkan Ten-ten sendiri menepuk keningnya. Karena yang ia duga ternyata benar.

"HA? AKU TIDAK SETUJU! ITU SIH NAMANYA BUNUH DIRI!"

"Tidak! Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dan orang tua kembali lagi, dan kau tetap jadi temankuuuu... Aku akan bersinar seperti bintang!"

"Ah ngaco nih anak! Orang tuamu ada kemungkinan kembali. Aku do'akan. Tapi Sasuke? Ah berani sumpah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti... Kalau aku menang, aku bisa jadi bintang. Tapi kalau aku kalah, ibarat bintang salah orbit dan bertubrukan dengan bintang lain, aku akan meledak Ten-ten. Dan aku rela! Karena aku sudah mencoba, dan semua itu harus untuk di coba!"

"Iya! Kalau kau kalah... Kau tidak hanya akan meledak. Tapi kau juga akan jadi bubur ayam! Kau sudah memikirkan benar Naru?" Ten-ten tidak bisa lagi menutupi ketakutannya. Menurutnya, Naruto benar-benar ngaco sekali.

"Aku harus memanfaatkan Sasuke. Pastinya dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan mobil dan Sakura. Sebab kalau dia kalah, dia harus beli mobil dan Sakura diambil Neji."

"Maksudmu memanfaatkan Sasuke bagaimana? Yang ada, dia lagi yang memanfaatkanmu?"

"Ahhh Ten-tennn... Dari tadi maksudmu maksudmu terussss... Nanti kau juga tahu deh ceritanya kalau semua berjalan sesuai rencana dikepalaku."

Ten-ten tak pernah membayangkan, masuk kamar Naruto dan melihat dua poster itu bisa berujung pada kesimpulan yang gawat sekali. Pada khayalan tingkat tinggi, yang bisa saja mengubah jalan pikir manusia untuk menentukan nasibnya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Naruto bertanya, "Kau mau 'kan membantu ku?"

Ten-ten mengangkat kepalanya. Mendengar rencana Naruto yang ingin jadi 'bubur ayam' saja sudah ngeri sekali, bagaimana mungkin ia ingin membantu prosesnya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Ten-ten menjawab tegas.

"Ayo dong Ten-tennnn... Tolongggg..."

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil resiko besar? Begini, kalau kau kalah, kau tidak cuma tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Kau juga akan sengsara lama sekali! Tidak hanya sampai kelas tiga, tapi mungkin seumur hidupmu! Kenapa? Karena kau akan jadi ikon 'orang yang tidak tahu malu', bahan tertawaan, dan lain sebagainya. Untuk hari ini atau ketika suatu hari nanti masih ada teman satu sekolah kita yang mengenangnya."

Naruto mengangguk polos. Ten-ten memandang wajah temannya itu lebih dekat. Dalam hatinya terbesit rasa ragu, kasihan, dan kepedulian menolong teman. Akhirnya semua rasa itu membawanya dalam satu kesimpulan. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus siap melakukan apa saja!"

"Aku siap!"

"Oke, kau hanya perlu taktik!"

"Taktik?"

"Kau dengarkan aku!" Mata Ten-ten yang berganti tiba-tiba seperti ada kaca. Berbinar-binar. "Begini. Pertama, kau mesti merubah penampilanmu!"

"Merubah penampilanku?"

"Aku bisa membawamu belanja dan salon. Kedua, kau mesti merubah tingkah dan kelakuanmu."

"Merubah tingkah dan kelakuanku?"

"_Acting _dulu!" Jawab Ten-ten pendek.

"_Acting _dulu?"

"Yup, _Acting_! Kau sama sekali tidak boleh terlihat seperti orang yang suka pada Sasuke."

Naruto mulai merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berat. "Tidak boleh terlihat seperti orang yang suka pada Sasuke?"

"Ya! Kelemahan yang paling menonojol dari kau adalah... Kau suka pada Sasuke! Jadi kau pasti dianggap Sasuke sebagai target yang lemah sekali. Dengan kata lain, kau pastinya mau saja diperlakukan apa saja pada lelaki sombong itu."

"Suka pada Sasuke? Lemah sekali?"

"Iya itu titik lemahmu! Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu suka pada lelaki dengan sejuta masalah. Karena selain populer dan tampan, Sasuke itu juga terkenal jutek."

"Jutek?"

"Memang kau tidak tahu? Nah, aku kasih tahu sekarang! Tapi kau tidak perlu takut. Kau mesti melawan jutek dengan jutek juga. Jangan klemar-klemer seperti sekarang. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan kau berhasil mungkin besar, tapi dengan resiko yang kecil."

"Resiko kecil?"

"Ya. Sukses besar, resiko rendah! Dan berhentilah mengulangi kata-kata ku!"

"Mengikuti kata-kata mu-... Ughghgh..."

Mulut Naruto ditutup oleh Ten-ten. "Hentikan itu! Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan mulut tertutup dengan tangan Ten-ten. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Naruto diam saja. Sepertinya ia yang dapat giliran membuat kaget. Ternyata dari semua langkah Ten-ten, tidak ada satupun yang mudah. Iabarat baju, ia harus divermak habis agar pas. Tapi Ten-ten ternyata belum berhenti.

"Pertama, kau suka baca buku dan kau pintar. Nah, jangan bertingkah seperti orang pintar."

"Aku mesti seperti anak bodoh?"

"Ya tidak juga, tapi jangan kau tunjukan kalau kau pintar."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab, bisa-bisa Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuatmu cantik. Dai harus usaha sendiri. Kau ikuti saja. Kecuali kalau sampai membahayakanmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto diam lagi sebentar untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Dua, kau ikut kelas teater 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Ini harusnya menjadi mudah."

"Nanti duluuuuu... Aku harus menjalani _acting_ peran menjadi seseorang yang kau maksud dikepalamu itu? Setiap hari?"

Ten-ten mengangguk keras dengan ekspresi kegirangan. "Mudah bukan?"

Ternyata Naruto malah merengut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya lagi. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Sampai permainan ini selesai!"

Naruto melotot. "Ha? Kau bilang itu mudah? Aku ikut kelas teater karena butuh ekspresi dalam hidupku. Kayak mie ramen butuh miso. Bukan semuanya miso. Mengerti 'kan?"

Ten-ten malah memicingkan mata dan lirak-lirik. Setelah nyambung untuk sekian lama, tapi di situ ia kehilangan jejak lagi.

"Ten-ten sayang... _Acting_ itu kalau dalam kelas beneran atau di panggung. Paling juga hanya sebentar. Bagaimana mungkin aku suruh _acting_ tiap hari, entah sampai kapan?"

"Pokoknya kau harus bisa. Tidak mau tahu. Ini penting. Kau harus kelihatan galak dan menjadi perempuan yang kuat. Kalau perlu pakai jutek gitu."

"Karakternya tidak aku banget."

"Tantangan 'kan?"

Naruto memandang ke atas kepala Ten-ten. Setengah merengut ia sempat melihat poster Matsushita Yuya lagi. Dalam hatinya ia berkata...

_Hmm... Tantangan ya?_

"Ok deh, tapi peranku jadi anak yang bagaimana nih?"

"Begini, kau pasti tahu kalau Sasuke pasti habis-habisan memenangkan taruhan ini bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah pasti dalam jangka waktu sangat dekat ini dia akan menghampirimu supaya kau mau diajak bekerja sama memenangkan taruhan itu. Jadi, sekarang kau hanya perlu jadi anak yang sedikit jual mahal pada Sasuke."

"Tidak kabur nanti tuh anak?"

"Ya tidak mungkin lah... Dia tidak akan mau disuruh membeli Lotus Europa S dan ditinggal pacarnya sekaligus dalam satu masa. Jadi pasti dia akan menhampiri mu."

"Terus?"

"Terus... Ya kau manfaatkan dia untuk membuat dirimu jadi cantik dan banyak uang!"

"Jadi cantik sih memang begitu taruhannya bukan? Dia 'kan harus mermak diriku menjadi teman kencan yang LAYAK! Huh!" Naruto cemberut sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Tapi tadi kok kau bilang banyak uang? Apa hubungannya?"

"Hubungannya adalah kau harus mengajukan persyaratan pada Sasuke, kalau nanti menanggg... Lotus Europa S itu harus di jual dan hadiahnya di bagi dua. Buatmu dan buat Sasuke."

"Ha? Tidak salah? Tidak terdengar materialistis begitu Ten-ten?"

"Ya tidak lah! Lagipula ini bukan masalah pacaran beneran kok. Ini 'kan hanya taruhan. Wajar dong kalau kau menambahkan jumlah taruhan agar dapat lebih banyak?"

"Kalau dia tidak mau?"

"Dia pasti mau! Kau mesti ingat kalau kau punya daya tawar yang tinggi."

"Daya tawar tinggiiiii? Akuuuu?"

"Yaelahhhhhhh... Kalau belum-belum kau sudah tidak percaya diri begini, sih sama saja kalah sebelum bertanding."

"Iya dehh... Yang mahir taktik! Bagaimana sih maksudmu?"

"Itu tadi yang aku katakan, kau tidak boleh lagi tampil terlalu baik, yang mengejar Sasuke habis-habisan terus. Kau kali ini harus lebih kelihatan galak dan tidak mau mudah begitu saja..."

Naruto mulai membaca taktik Ten-ten. Ia menganggukan kepala berkali-kali. Ten-ten tersenyum. "Tapi kalau Sasuke pada akhirnya kalah nanti bagaimana?"

"Sukurin! Sekali-kali sedikit pelajaran 'kan tidak apa-apa. Biar dia tahu, kau bukan komoditas barang yang seenaknya dijadikan taruhan!"

"Tapi 'kan taruhan ini yang buat Sakura, Ten-ten?"

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi Sasuke mengambil juga 'kan taruhan ini? Jadi sama saja! Sakura juga tidak kalah sialnya nanti, lihat saja."

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Ten-ten kemudian menggandeng pundak temannya itu.

"Sedangkan kau tetap saja akan menjadi cantik, tanpa harus mengelurakan uang sedikitpun karena semua dibiayai oleh Sasuke. Karena kau 'kan memang harus divermak menjadi cantik, tidak mungkin permainan ini bisa dimulai."

"Ihh... Dari tadi kok kata permak-memermakan jadi sering terucap sih? Memangnya aku tidak cantik ya?"

"Bukan tidak cantik sayanggg... Tapi kegendutan. Ibarat pakaian, kau itu baju pesta yang lucu, tapi kegedean! Enak dilihat, tapi megar sekali! Hahahhaa.."

"Ha, sialan nih anak! Sekarang sebagai sang sutradara, kau beri aku petunjuk lain dong. Bagaimana cara memerankan peran ini?"

"Tenangggg... Bagaimana kalau kita tulis saja, apa kira-kira percakapan kau nanti ketika Sasuke datang menemuimu untuk pertama kali dan mengajak kerja sama untuk memenangkan taruhan ini. Kalau taktik pertama kita berhasil, kita buat rencana-rencana selanjutnya. Setuju?"

"Setuju bos." Naruto mengangkat jari tangannya seperti gerakan siap grak. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Oh ya Naru! Aku lupa. Tapi dari semua itu ada yang lebih susah Naru?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mesti bisa melawan perasaanmu setiap menit, untuk tak menunjukan pada Sasuke kalau kau suka padanya. Dan sama sekali tidak boleh memberi perhatian apapun sampai semua ini selesai."

Naruto terdiam. Melihat itu Ten-ten sadar, dari semua syarat, syarat yang terakhir adalah yang paling berat untuk Naruto. Tapi Naruto juga tahu kalau ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menang. Karena diluar taktik Ten-ten, ia punya taruhannya sendiri tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto mengangguk juga, walau pelan. Ten-ten merasa anggukan itu sudah cukup. Lalu kedua sahabat itu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. Mereka mulai menulis apa gerangan yang akan terjadi besok, dan tentu saja semua strategi dan antisipasinya. Sampai berjam-jam kemudian, mereka berdua larut dalam keseriusan dan tawa berkali-kali.

*O*

Sosok pria tinggi datang berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Ten-ten ketika mereka baru akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu Sasuke. Ten-ten memberi kode sikutan pada Naruto. Naruto mengerti kode itu.

"Kamu kemana kemarin? Aku menunggumu sampai lumutan, tidak muncul juga!" Sasuke langsung bertanya ketika tiba di depan Naruto.

"Aku kebelet buang air kecil!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

Ten-ten disamping Naruto menatap Sasuke jutek lagi. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke kemarin rupanya masih membekas. Sasuke seolah tidak ambil peduli pada Ten-ten. Dia tetap saja hanya konsen pada Naruto.

"Buang air kecil sampai dua jam?" Tanya Sasuke pendek. Matanya sama sekali tidak melirik pada Ten-ten yang sekarang melotot. Untuk pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini, ternyata membuat Naruto sumringah sejenak.

_Masa sih dia menungguku sampai dua jam? Eit ayo Naruto! Tidak boleh lemah! Kau pasti mampu!_

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya pendek.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Kita bisa bicara... Empat mata." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Ten-ten tiba-tiba nimbrung. Sasuke melirik Ten-ten yang terus menatapnya dengan jutek. Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau punya waktu lima menit. Kita bicara di sana saja." Naruto menunjuk pinggir lapangan olahraga. Disana tidak ada siswa lain yang rata-rata telah ada di kelas atau masih mengobrol di lorong depan kelas masing-masing.

"Memang kau menunggu sampai 2 jam?" Kata Naruto ketika mereka bertiga dapat _spot_ di pinggir lapangan olahraga yang benar-benar tidak ada siswa lain.

"Tidak sih, tapi kata Guy sensei kamu di toilet perempuan lama sekali... Tidak keluar-keluar!"

Naruto merasa jawaban Sasuke itu bohong.

_Pasti kau menungguku sampai dua jam! Hahahahaha..._

"Tidak dua jam kok, gila saja! Lagipula aku 'kan ada siswa yang masuk siang! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Naruto mengeluarkan gaya sok jutek. Sejenak Sasuke menatap Naruto agak serius. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim di wajah Naruto.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Kok beda sekali dengan kemarin?"

"Beda bagaimana?"

"Kemarin kau seperti anak yang lugu, sok-sok imut hanya untuk berkenalan denganku. Tapi sekarang menjadi sok jual mahal begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis.

_Taktikmu berhasil Ten-ten!_

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau lebih suka pada anak yang dibilang perempuan itu menjijikan? Kau suka aku yang terlihat lemah sekali, sampai dilempar pakai bola basket saja jatuh? Begitu?"

"Kok kau jadi tidak jelas begitu sih? Kasar sekali."

"Sekarang kasih tahu aku. Mana yang lebih kasar? Ingin berkenalan karena didorong-dorong teman dan sambil melihat tanah, atau melempar kepala orang lain seenaknya memakai bola basket?"

"Aku tahu itu semua salah. Maafkan aku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

_Taktikmu berhasil lagi Ten-ten!_

"Basi!" Naruto membentak. Dua tangannya di tekuk kedepan. "Sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan aku dan kita menjadi teman."

"Haaaaaa? Tidak salahhhh? _The famous_ Sasuke ingin berkenalan dengan anak menjijikan seperti Naruto? Kau mabuk?" Naruto berkata meledek sambil memajukan wajahnya dekat sekali pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi gerah. Bibirnya menipis.

"Dengar ya Naru. Kalau hanya menjadi temanmu saja orang harus susah payah seperti ini, tidak heran kalau temanmu hanya anak yang biasanya melihat orang pakai tatapan jutek seperti ini!" Sasuke menunjuk wajah Ten-ten. Punggung Ten-ten bergerak keatas. Ia kaget ketika tiba-tiba namanya disebut. Ten-ten yang menahan diri dari tadi, langsung membentak. "HEH! Hati-hati kalau bicara! Kau fikir Naruto bodoh apa?"

Sasuke langsung balik badan. Ia sudah berhadap-hadapan lagi dengan Ten-ten, mirip posisi kemarin. "Seingatku, yang bilang Naruto bodoh itu kau.!"

"Naruto mengerti kok itu kenapa. Tapi sebenarnya sekarang kau sedang bertaktik 'kan?"

"Kau menuduhku? Maksudmu apa?"

"Kita berdua sudah tahu. Kau hanya berlagak tidak berteman dengan Naruto karena taruhan Sakura bukan? Kalu bukan, untuk apa baru sekarang kau muncul di sini? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin? Dan satu lagi, hanya gara-gara kita ini anak kelas satu, jangan kau fikir kita jadi takut dengan anak laki-laki sepertimu!"

Sasuke kehabisan kata. Wajahnya merah padam. Ada malu dan marah terpendam disana. Ia malu karena semua yang dikatakan Ten-ten benar. Ia menyapa Naruto hanya untuk baik-baiki Naruto agar mau mengambil taruhan yang terlanjur di sanggupi. Dan ia marah karena sepertinya ia gagal merayu Naruto karena Ten-ten.

"SINTING! BAIKLAH! _FUCK THE BET! And fuck you too!"_ Sasuke langsung membalikan badan dan berjalan cepat. Ten-ten marah luar biasa. Ia tidak menyangka akan menerima umpatan yang super kasar itu. Ia melompat kedepan bermaksud menerjang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kau itu yang fuuffghhh... Iiihhh... Apa-apaan sih kau Naru?"

Ternyata tangan Naruto telah menggulung di perut Ten-ten sehingga menahan lompatan tubuhnya. Ten-ten tidak dapat mentolerir apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"IH! NARUTO! LEPASKAN! Aku ingin memukul mulut itu anak kurang ajar!"

"Tidak usah sampai begitu Ten-ten. Aku ada cara!" Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya setelah ia melepas perut Ten-ten. "Heh! Sasuke!"

Punggung Sasuke terus bergerak menjauh. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Heh pengecut! Rambut ayam!"

Kata 'rambut ayam' ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan badan. Naruto langsung datang mengampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Tidak lama Ten-ten juga menyusul. "Dengar. Aku mau mengambil taruhan kekasihmu. Hanya untuk satu alasan. Aku ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang sepertimu, kekasihmu, dan anak-anak The Best, kalau aku mau... Aku juga bisa menjadi _one of you!_ Gaul, cantik, dan populer!"

"Tidak salah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau membuatmu cantik sih aku sudah tahu caranya. Tapi menjadi gaul... Apalagi populer... Tukang sihir juga sepertinya tidak mampu!"

"Eh kau jangan mengecilkan temanku ya!" Ten-ten sudah siap mengamuk lagi.

"Ten-ten maaf. Disini biar aku saja yang menghadapinya." Naruto menepis badan Ten-ten sedikit dan memajukan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Sasuke. "Dengar. Aku sudah tahu. Kalau aku butuh jadi populer, aku hanya butuh satu hal. Beredar! Ikut kemana saja gerombolan pergi! Satu hal yang sebenarnya aku jijik untuk melakukannya! Karena aku merasa seperti gerombolan kambing! Tapi itu tidak usah dibahas sekarang. Yang penting, kau tentu senang aku mau bekerja sama denganmu bukan?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Akhirnya memang Naruto mau juga. Walau caranya sama sekali bukan seperti yang dia bayangkan. Bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka harus masuk kelas.

"Kita bertemu lagi di kantin. Jam istirahat pertama." Naruto lalu membalikan badan dan melangkah cuek menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa peduli Sasuke mau atau tidak. Ten-ten masih sempat memberi jari tengahnya ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berdiri tegak.

*O*

"Ada tiga syaratnya." Naruto langsung membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya ia, Ten-ten, dan Sasuke sepakat makan Ramen. Salah satu slot di deretan slot lainnya yang ada di kantik Konoha High School.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" Sasuke yang memilih hanya minum, langsung menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan langsung ke topik persyaratan segala. Sementara, setelah pesanan ramen datang, dengan cepat Ten-ten langsung menuangkan saus ke dalam mangkuknya. Naruto sendiri memilih melanjutkan kalimat. "Syarat yang paling utama adalah kau yang harus membayar semua biaya untuk merubahku agar tampil cantik saat pesta pemilihan ratu sekolah tahun ini. Karena sekarang masih awal pelajaran, jadi masih ada waktu cukup banyak. Kau sudah tahu dong mesti membuatku tampil bagaimana?"

"Sudah terfikirkan sih." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Sepertinya, sekarang ia masih mau ikut saja kemanapun pembicaraan ini dibawa. "Tapi kalau kau sudah punya rencana, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Satu, aku mesti langsing dan mulus. Nah, bagaimana caranya serahkan deh padamu. Kau 'kan atlit. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba yang macam-macam. Aku tidak bodoh. Lalu, ini ada sekedar info khusus untukmu. Meski aku gendut tapi aku mulus. Mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

"Oh ya?" Tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Heh! Jangan mesum kau!" Ten-ten nyeletuk keras dari samping Naruto seraya membanting botol saus ke meja. Tindakannya membuat beberapa siswa yang sedang makan disana menoleh ke meja mereka bertiga.

"Kalau kau fikir sekedar mulus membuatku _horny,_ kau salah besar, jutek!" Sasuke membalas Ten-ten tidak kalah keras.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Naruto langsung berusaha menenangkan suasana yang mulai menarik perhatian alam sekitar. "Dengar Sasuke... Jadi kau hanya perlu membuatku langsing dan ototku kencang. Bukan atletis tapi kencang. Dan sekedar info lagi, itu semua tidak akan murah." Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu yang kedua. Walau aku mulus, tapi aku mengaku jarang sekali memakai yang namanya _lotion_ untuk membuat kulitku seperti porselen. Dan semua ini juga kau yang menanggung biayanya!"

"Kalau kau dengar, dari dua syaratmu, intinya uang ya? Kau bisa jadi cantik dan aku terus-terusan mengeluarkan uangnya. Begitu?"

Naruto sedikit lagi terpancing untuk senyum. Tapi ia segera sadar dan menggagalkannya. Karena senyum kali ini dapat membuat Sasuke menjadi akan hitung-hitungan. Meski Sasuke tidak seratus persen salah. "Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, aku juga tidak rugi apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa kok tampil begini. Bukannya aku menolak untuk menjadi seksi dan berkulit bagus, tapi semua uang yang akan kau keluarkan juga tidak seberapa dibandingkan kalau kau menang. Ya 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto benar. Kalau ia menang ia akan dapat Lotus Europa S dan Sakura tetap jadi kekasihnya. "Lalu syarat yang ketiga apa?"

"Yang ketiga, kalau kita menang, Lotus Europa S itu kita jual dan hasilnya dibagi dua."

"GILA! TIDAK! Untuk apa?"

"MEMANG KENAPA?"

"Aku mau mengambil taruhan ini karena Lotus Europa S itu dan Sakura. Itu aku tidak munafik. Jadi kalau Lotus Europa S itu akan dijual, tidak deh. Terimakasih!"

"Kau 'kan tetap dapat Sakura. Lebih berarti dongggg... Dan kalau kau mau, meminta dia membelikanmu Lotus Europa S lagi saja... Hanya setengah harga bukan? Karena setengahnya kau sudah dapat dari hasil penjualan Lotus Europa S pertama!"

"Tidak bisa! Sakura sudah pasti menjadi pacarku setelah aku memenangkan taruhan ini. Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku yakin juga, kalau dia tidak akan mau membelikan aku Lotus Europa S lagi."

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja Sakura setelah kau menang nanti!" Ten-ten nyeletuk lagi. Sasuke hanya diam sembari memasang wajah murka pada Ten-ten. Sasuke menganggap Ten-ten tidak pernah mengerti juga masalahnya. "Aku ingin dapat dua-duanya! Kau mengerti tidak?"

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan untuk mengubah dirinya jadi cantik tanpa biaya sepeserpun, jadi ngeri kehilangan kesempatan itu jika tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali tidak mau menjalani taruhannya. Ia tidak kehabisan akal. "Baiklah sekarang begini saja. Kalau kita menang, kita tanya harga Lotus Europa S itu kalau dijual. Nilainya dikurangi dari biayamu yang sudah membayarku jadi cantik. Lalu dari nilai sisanya kita bagi dua. Caranya ya tidak harus menjual Lotus Europa S itu. Terserah dirimu. Minta pada ayahmu..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukan sekedar anak menjijikan yang ia lihat kemarin. Naruto ternyata lumayan pintar. Licik tepatnya. Sama seperti dirinya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah aku setuju!" Tangan Sasuke maju dan mengajak Naruto bersalaman. Mata Sasuke juga menatap Naruto serius. Naruto yang ditatap Sasuke merasakan perutnya mencelos lagi. Dadanya deg-degan. Ia suka sekali mata Sasuke yang hitam kelam itu. Apalagi ketika mata itu menatapnya tajam seperti sekarang. Rasa yang tak karuan timbul lagi untuk sejenak. Tapi Naruto mulai terbiasa untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, seperti saran Ten-ten. Anehnya, ada yang terasa lain di dadanya saat ia akan menyambut jabatan tangan Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa panas di dadanya. Ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tenang kembali. Ten-ten yang menyaksikan mereka, entah kenapa jadi ikut larut dengan suasana panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras sekali. Dan seiring dengan tangan Naruto menyambut jabat tangan Sasuke, ia justru yang berkata pelan.

"Setuju."

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang terlewat. Ada satu pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka bertiga. Neji. Ternyata ia dari tadi telah ada di dalam warung ramen tersebut. Ketika ia melihat Sasuke, Ten-ten, dan Naruto datang, ia memilih tinggal saja didalam dan berhasil menguping pembicaraan mereka semua. Neji merasa mujur. Rasa lapar yang sedari tadi datang mendadak, malah membuatnya berhasil mendengar semuanya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Neji juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan senyum penuh kelicikan.

**To Be Continued**

Review please...


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE'S BET !**

Chapter 6...

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love's Bet: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur banget**

Sore itu adalah pertemuan pertama di hari pertama sejak kesepakatan taruhan itu dibuat. Naruto dan Ten-ten berdiri gelisah menunggu didepan sebuah _Gym Centre Konoha._

"Kemana tuh bocah? Tadi ia bilang sudah dekat!" Ten-ten langsung nyerocos sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah.

"Sebentar, aku telfon lagi." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan baru akan menekan nomor ponsel Sasuke ketika Ten-ten tiba-tiba melarangnya.

"Jangan Naru! Biarkan saja. Kita tidak perlu usaha sama sekali. Kalau memang dia yang ingkar janji, 'kan dia yang akan rugi."

Naruto setuju dengan pendapat Ten-ten. Ia masih juga mudah terpancing suasana. Naruto sekali lagi merasa beruntung ada Ten-ten. Sebab kalau tidak, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Seiring Naruto memasukan kembali ponselnya, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam nan mewah berhenti didepan mereka. Itu Sasuke. Ia keluar dan melepas kacamata birunya sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Ten-ten. Naruto atau Ten-ten memang sudah mengakui, Sasuke terlihat tampan sekali sore itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto harus selalu _cool_.

"Maaf, aku telat!"

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ten-ten yang tetap ketus.

"Biasa, mengantar seorang wanita... Ayo kita masuk."

Naruto hampir saja akan meraung ketika ia mendengar kata 'wanita'. Padahal yang dimaksud Sasuke wanita itu adalah ibunya. Ten-ten yang melihat gelagat Naruto cemberut, buru-buru menyikutkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto. Lalu mereka mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk duluan.

*O*

Naruto dan Ten-ten berdiri, sementara Sasuke bercakap-cakap dengan _customer service_ gym itu. Tidak lama, Sasuke memberi kode agar mereka berdua mengikuti langkahnya. Lalu mereka bertiga tiba diruang gym, disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan langsung berjalan menghampiri seorang lelaki. Tampaknya ia seorang instruktur. Setibanya, ia memegang pundak lelaki tersebut yang sedang membelakanginya. "Orochimaru.."

"Hey... Sasuke..." Lelaki itu berkulit sangat pucat yang lebih menyaingi kulit putih Sasuke. Berambut lurus panjang, namun kali ini sedang di ikat layaknya perempuan. Bentuk tubuhnya bagus dan kencang. Kelihatan betul kalau ia sering olah tubuh. Tidak lama, instruktur itu sudah ada didepan mereka bertiga.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" Orochimaru langsung mengajak Sasuke _cipika-cipiki. _Tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke, malah ia merasa jijik dengan perlakuan Orochimaru padanya, dan Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Orochi, "Hentikan, bakoro.. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke pendek tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Duh badan kamu makin oke deh. Macho bangetttt!" Sejenak Orochimaru meremas lengan Sasuke. Naruto kembali cemberut, ia merasa sedikit muak melihat tingkah lelaki dihadapannya ini. Seperti 'bencong' fikirnya. Ten-ten harus kembali menyikut temannya itu.

"Kau berlebihan... Ini Naruto yang aku ceritakan kemarin dan ini temannya Naruto." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru agak kaku. Naruto melirikkan mata. Ada raut curiga.

_Yang aku ceritakan kemarin?_

Ten-ten sendiri merasa maksud Sasuke dengan kalimat 'temannya Naruto' makin menjelaskan bahwa permusuhannya dan Sasuke masih berlangsung.

"Haii... Aku Orochimaru..." Orochi menyalami Naruto dan Ten-ten bergantian. Bedanya mereka tidak diajak _cipika-cipiki_ meski mereka perempuan.

"Narutoo..."

"Ten-ten..."

"Kamu kapan akan kemari lagi Sasuke? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak olah tubuh disini... Seperti mengangkat barbel atau yang lainnya?" Orochi mengajak Sasuke berbicara lagi. Tapi, pertanyaan Orochi membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit malu. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

Hanya sejenak ia terdiam dan berkata, "Aku sudah malas untuk melakukannya. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian untuk masuk tim basket remaja nasional. Jadi aku sedikit sibuk." Tapi jawaban Sasuke malah membuat Orochi tampak lebih semangat.

"Tim basket nasional? Wah... Bagus dongg... Kamu mesti tambah rajin latihan. Kita latihan bareng saja ya sayang?" Sebenarnya Orochi memang menyukai Sasuke dari dulu sampai terobsesi. Ia memang menyukai sesama jenis. Naruto dan Ten-ten kembali kaget. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

_Haaa... Sayangggg?_

"Aku tidak janji. Lagipula tahun ini aku juga akan lulus-lulusan, jadi aku perlu ekstra belajar. Sulit untuk mengatur waktu. Dan satu lagi, hentikan panggilan sayangmu itu padaku Bakoro." Sasuke masih terus mencoba untuk menghindar dari ajakan Orochi.

"Waw! Iya ya? Kapan tuh acara lulus-lulusannya? Kamu kasih kabar aku ya? Kita bisa merayakan bersama kalau kau mau." Orochi malah tampak tambah semangat.

"Busyet deh nih Mas! Nafsu amat!" Ten-ten nyerocos kecil.

"Sstttt..." Naruto sekarang yang menyikut Ten-ten. Untungnya hanya Naruto yang mendengar. Sasuke yang seperti kehabisan kata, tampak berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau ini, merepotkan sekali... Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau 'kan jadi instruktur Naruto seperti pembicaraan kemarin?"

_Pembicaraan kemarin?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali terulang. Naruto menjadi penasaran apa saja yang sudah Sasuke bicarakan pada Orochimaru.

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk Sasuke~ hehehe." Orochi kembali menggoda Sasuke. Tampak gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Orochi tampak manis dengan senyumannya yang seperti orang menggoda itu. Sasuke mulai jijik kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke hanya berkata pendek. Orochi sendiri akhirnya berbalik muka dan menatap Naruto dan Ten-ten. Dua orang yang sedari tadi seolah dicuekin saja.

"Yang mana yang namanya Naruto tadi?" Orochimaru bertanya sambil menatap Naruto dan Ten-ten bergantian.

"Busyet dah!" Ten-ten nyerocos lagi. Ia tampaknya tidak terima dilupakan begitu saja. Naruto kembali harus menyikut Ten-ten lagi.

"Aku paman... Aku Naruto." Naruto berkata sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya sendiri kedadanya. Ada yang aneh. Orochi menggembungkan mulutnya setelah ia melihat Naruto beberapa lama dari kepala sampai kaki. "Hmmm... Aku lihat... Hmmmm... Kita timbang berat badan kamu dulu ya."

Lalu mereka bertiga dibawa melangkah oleh Orochi kesisi kanan ruangan. Rupanya disamping _roller runner_ ada sebuah timbangan.

"Baiklah.. Kau! Naik!" Nada suara Orochi seperti orang melatih seekor anjing untuk melompat. Naruto menurut saja. Ten-ten sendiri tampak makin tidak nyaman dengan Orochimaru. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto diatas timbangan, mereka berempat tampak berusaha tenang. Sasuke membesarkan mata. Orochi menggembungkan mulutnya lagi. Dan Ten-ten malah meringis.

"Hampir 70 kilogram... 67-68 tepatnya. Jadi... Ini kerja keras!"

Naruto langsung turun dari timbangan itu. Ia menelan ludah. Orochi memberikan tatapan pada Naruto seperti orang yang curiga kalau Naruto telah mencuri sesuatu.

"Kamu olahraga rutin?" Tanya Orochi pendek.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kamu makan apa saja bisa segitu beratnya?"

"Paman jangan kasar begitu dong!" Ten-ten akhirnya meledak juga. Ia merasa Orochimaru sudah keterlaluan. "Sasuke! Tidak ada instruktur lain apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab Ten-ten. Ia rupanya juga dapat merasakan kalau Orochi memang sedikit kasar.

"Heh! Bukan kamu yang nanti akan membuat anak sapi itu jadi kurus. Tapi saya! Jadi diam saja!" Orochi rupanya tidak terima ucapan Ten-ten.

Ten-ten menatap Orochimaru nanar. Sasuke langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menarik lengan kanan Orochi menjauh sedikit dari Naruto dan Ten-ten. Tidak lama, mereka berdua tampak saling adu argumentasi. Telunjuk Orochi beberapa kali terlihat mengarah ke Naruto atau Ten-ten. Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ini berlangsung kurang lebih lima menit. Ten-ten baru saja hendak menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengajaknya keluar dari gym itu ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Heh... Mau kemana?" Lengan Sasuke tahu-tahu sudah menahan lengan Naruto yang lain.

"Kita tidak butuh diperlakukan seperti ini!" Ten-ten nyolot.

"Baiklah... Sekarang sudah beres. Ada yang mau dikatakan Bakoro pada kalian berdua."

Orochi datang menghampiri Naruto dan Ten-ten. Anehnya kali ini ada senyum disana. Deretan gigi putihnya tidak lama kemudian tampak lagi.

"Maafkan aku ya... Itu semua hanya bagian dari therapy. Namanya _first shock therapy_. Untuk menimbulkan kesadaran tentang berat badan seseorang dengan cara memberinya ketakutan."

"Huh! Tidak ada cara lain apa?" Ten-ten masih juga nyolot.

"Sudahlah Ten-ten... 'Kan Bakoro sudah menjelaskan. Lebih baik kita atur jadwal saja sekarang, nanti tambah lama." Sasuke kali ini berusaha menenangkan Ten-ten. Ten-ten sendiri merasa agak aneh. Karena itu adalah untuk pertama kali Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Kita bertemu Selasa dan Kamis, jam 4 sore ya?" Orochi melangkah maju dan tersenyum lagi.

Naruto mengangguk saja dengan raut wajah datar. Setelah semua dianggap selesai, Naruto dan Ten-ten melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke tampaknya masih perlu berbicara dengan Orochimaru. Naruto dan Ten-ten menunggu didekat pintu sambil menatap Sasuke yang membelakangi mereka. Sasuke berpamitan dengan Orochi, tetapi Orochimaru dengan tiba-tiba memberi _cipika-cipiki_ lagi. Dan merasa kaget Sasuke menghentikan kembali perlakuannya yang membuat Sasuke jijik itu. Tapi kali ini ada hal yang membuat Naruto dan Ten-ten menganga. Bahkan Ten-ten sampai mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas ketika mulutnya terbuka lebar. Mereka berdua melihat bokong Sasuke diremas oleh Orochimaru dan terlihat Sasuke sedikit geram menatap Orochimaru barusan. Dalam hati, mereka mulai yakin apa arti dari semua keanehan itu. Namun, mereka belum berani mengambil kesimpulan. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mengajak mereka berdua benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan raut wajah kesal merasa sikap Orochimaru keterlaluan.

*O*

Hari berikutnya Naruto hanya pergi bersama Sasuke untuk menemui instruktur selanjutnya. Ten-ten tadi sempat menelfon Naruto kalau dia ada keperluan khusus. Hanya saja Ten-ten tidak mau menyebutkan itu apa. Dia hanya bilang, mungkin nanti kalau berhasil jadi kejutan. Tapi sejak Ten-ten selesai menelfon, Naruto tidak terlalu terganggu dengan 'kejutan' yang dimaksud Ten-ten. Ia lebih terganggu tentang pergi berdua bersama Sasuke. Perut Naruto sudah mencelos berkali-kali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sampai akhirnya mobil Sasuke tiba juga menjemputnya. Sasuke turun dan bermaksud meminta izin pada orang tua Naruto ketika masuk ke teras rumah. Tapi Naruto buru-buru mengajak Sasuke keluar lagi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sasuke sedikit bingung akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Naruto pendek. Pertanyaannya berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang justru menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir agak lama.

_Ya ampun Ten-ten... Maaf ya, aku mau melanggar sedikit saja peraturanmu..._

"Ke Toko Buku dulu. Kita perlu membeli buku."

"Buku apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi tanpa sekalipun memalingkan matanya ke arah lain. Tampaknya ia ingin membiarkan perutnya tersiksa lebih lama lagi.

"Diet. Kok tadi kita tidak meminta izin dahulu pada orang tuamu? Mereka tidak khawatir?"

"Mereka sedang pergi." Jawab Naruto setengah berbohong. Karena ayahnya justru sedang ada di rumah. Tetapi ibunya memang sudah lebih dari semingu tidak pulang. Namun, gara-gara pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya memalingkan matanya ke arah keluar jendela.

"Oh... Pergi kemana?"

Naruto kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Tetapi ia malah mengalihkan pertanyaan itu ke pertanyaan yang lain. "Buku diet apa?"

Sasuke melirik sedikit pada Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan ngaco.

"Diet untuk badanmu yang seperti anak sapi. Hahahahaha"

"Ih... Sasuke... Tega sekali kau... Huh, mentang-mentang dia temanmu! Sudah tua tuhhh... Laki-laki pula, masih kau sikat juga!" Naruto merespon ledekan Sasuke dengan sangat manja sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke. Tapi, diluar dugaannya, justru Sasuke menjadi kesal.

"Hentikan candaannya. Tidak usah membahas itu."

Naruto bisa melihat ada yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memandang lagi ke luar jendela.

"Giliranmu saja, diledek begitu marah. Dasar egois!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya. Lagipula itu 'kan sudah beres. Lebih baik kita fikirkan yang di depan. Kira-kira buku apa yang bagus. Aku sudah dapat referensinya dari konsultan dietmu."

"Konsultan diet?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang nanti akan menjadi konsultanmu soal pola makan dan diet." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau sudah ada konsultannya, buat apa kita perlu buku segala?" Naruto mengajak berdebat.

"Biar mudah diingat. 'Kan lebih cepat..."

"Oh begitu. Tentang apa pastinya?"

"Nanti saja lihat sendiri."

_Duh tampannya lelaki ini..._

Tidak terasa mereka telah tiba di Toko Buku yang Sasuke maksudkan. Setelah parkir, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menuju lantai dua. Dan selang beberapa lama, mereka telah sibuk mencari buku yang dimaksud.

"Hmm... Ini buku bagus tidak?" Bibir Naruto nyerocos begitu melintas di salah satu rak buku.

"Harry Potter? Bagaimana sih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku 'kan tinggal bilang pada Madam Pomprey dan disihir, pasti perutku mengecil."

"Lebih baik dia menyihir isi kepalamu yang maunya instan terus. Kebanyakan makan mie instan sih!" Sasuke tidak mau melayani 'kengacoan' Naruto. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu menatap cover buku Harry Potter dengan penuh hasrat.

"Huh! Galak sekali! Dadah Madam Pomprey." Naruto akhirnya juga meninggalkan _display _buku itu setelah melambai-lambai seperti sedang berpisah dengan seorang teman. Tidak lama Naruto berjalan keliling melihat _display-display _buku yang lain. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang tampak semangat menatap sebuah buku di rak buku-buku kesehatan dan pengobatan alternatif.

"Nah ni baru buku. 'Diet seratus hari. Dapatkan kelangsingan tubuh yang Anda idamkan!" Ucap Sasuke semangat.

"Tidak terlalu membombastis tuh judulnya?" Tanya Naruto ragu, dan sedikit melecehkan setelah ia juga melihat cover depan buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Coba kita lihat isinya."

Sasuke mulai membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Naruto merasakan perutnya mencelos lagi saat mata Sasuke sedang sibuk melototi daftar isi buku itu. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum dan bilang kalau ia suka sekali pada mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita ambil buku ini." Kata Sasuke dengan yakinnya.

"Ha? Memang apa isinya?"

"Disini disebut bahwa untuk mendapatkan berat badan ideal adalah dengan meningkatkan kualitas makanan."

"Tidak salah? Kalau kualitas makanku ditingkatkan, bukannya malah akan menjadi membuatku bertambah gemuk?"

"Duh...! Payah sekali kau ini. Disini disebut kualitas! Bukan K-U-A-N-T-I-T-A-S! Kau tahu 'kan bedanya?" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah geram.

"Ihhh... Dari tadi galak sekali sih!"

"Lagian payah sekali kau! Di toko buku seperti ini jangan sampai kelihatan bodoh begitu. Disini banyak orang pintar. Malu tahu!"

"Oh begitu ya? Aku fikir orang ke toko buku biar jadi pintar. Maaf kalau aku salah-salah... Aku memang jarang baca buku sih."

Naruto berbohong lagi. Karena justru ia suka sekali membaca. Dan toko buku yang mereka kunjungi saat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang pasti ia kunjungi dalam satu minggu. Entah mengapa, kebohongan itu harus ia ungkapkan. Yang jelas, ia merasa aman kalau Sasuke menganggap ia tidak tahu apa-apa, sehingga tidak mungkin dimanfaatkan untuk mencari buku-buku itu semua. Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang makin seru membolak-balik sample buku diet 100 hari itu. Naruto merasa, semakin lama menatap mata Sasuke (bahkan yang sedang serius), membuatnya takut 'kebobolan'. Lebih baik ia menghindar dengan berkeliling ke tempat lain.

_Duhh... Ten-ten..._

*O*

Naruto sudah keliling lebih dari lima belas menit, akhirnya Naruto kembali lagi ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Sudah, kita cari referensi lain." Sasuke berkata ketika Naruto baru saja tiba lagi didekatnya. Naruto berusaha menunda sebentar. Ia sedikit ngeri sampai _clueless_ sama sekali tentang buku itu.

_Bagaimanapun buku itu pasti akan dipraktekan padaku!_

"Eh nanti dulu, apalagi yang dikatakan oleh buku itu?"

"Nanti saja membahasnya. Nanti tidak ada waktu. Kita harus cari buku yang lain lagi. Setelah sudah dapat semua buku, nanti baru kita ambil kesimpulan."

Sasuke nyelonong begitu saja ketika selesai dengan kalimatnya. Naruto terpaksa melangkah agak cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke yang bergegas menuju rak buku kesehatan yang lain.

"Ihh... Sasuke apa-apaan kau? Jangan main tinggalkan aku seperti itu..."

Sasuke melihat Naruto berlari-lari kecil dengan cepat dibelakangnya tiba-tiba jadi tertawa.

"Hahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Senang ya membuatku seperti anak kecil yang berlari-lari takut ditinggalkan ibunya?"

Sasuke berhenti. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang jadi menahan nafasnya karena tatapan itu.

_Mati aku, Ten-ten!_

"Kau ternyata manja juga ya? Kukira, kau kaku begitu orangnya." Sasuke tersenyum manis sekali. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Naruto menjadi tersenyum lagi dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu.

_Ups! Maaf Ten-ten...!_

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke manikkan alisnya lagi ketika raut muka Naruto berubah hanya dalam satu detik. Dari malu-malu ke raut wajah yang seperti baru saja mendengar seorang teman dekat meninggal dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh..." Sasuke membalikkan badannya sambil terus melangkah. Seiring Sasuke yang meninggalkannya lagi, Naruto mulai percaya bahwa Ten-ten benar. Kalau baru salah tingkah seperti tadi saja sudah memancing dirinya hampir kebobolan, apalagi hal yang lainnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk memformat ulang tingkahnya. Acara mencari buku itu berakhir satu jam kemudian. Sasuke membeli lima buku. Dua buku terbitan luar negeri dan tiga terbitan lokal. Satu buku tentang pola makan. Satu tentang yoga. Satu buku senam. Dan yang lain buku tentang terapi jus.

*O*

Baru saja Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya beberapa meter keluar Toko Buku, ponselnya berbunyi. Anehnya ponsel itu langsung diberikan pada Naruto.

"Nih dari bodyguardmu."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi."

Di layar ponsel tertulis nama 'Ten-ten Baka'. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia menekan tombol 'Yes'.

"Halo?"

"Narutoo... Aku diterima jadi _cheersleade_r The Minnies...s.s.s.s.s..s..."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku 'kan kemarin itu daftar. Waktu kau disiksa Sakura itu... Sebenarnya hari itu aku baru selesai ujian masuk jadi _cheersleader_ The Minnies. Tapi baru hari ini aku diberi tahu bahwa... Aku masuk! Hahaha, dan tebak siapa yang meluluskanku?"

"Sakura?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sedikit ketika ia menyebut nama itu.

"Salah. Ino dan Karin."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Tidak tahu! Yang penting aku diterima!"

"Baiklah, selamat ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa ganasnya Sakura saat dia tahu aku diterima. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi bukan? Jadi, sekarang kepopuleran dia bisa aku saingi Naru"

"Jangan bermimpi!"

"Bagaimana sih? Tidak mendukung sekali."

"Memangnya kau calon presiden, perlu didukung."

"Hehehe... Iya sih. Tapi kau senang bukan aku masuk _cheersleader_?"

"Tentu saja... Selamat ya?"

"Hehehe... Arigatou. Sampai nanti Naru sayang."

"Jaa~"

Seiring ia menutup ponsel, Naruto merangkai semuanya.

_Ternyata diam-diam Ten-ten mendaftar masuk tim The Minnies. Tapi, kenapa Ino dan Karin meluluskan Ten-ten? Padahal, mereka 'kan tahu kalau Ten-ten temanku?_

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Review please...


End file.
